All That I See Is But A Dream Within A Dream
by dancefleur
Summary: After all Nina went through in Anubis house, she wakes up, safe in her bed in America, her parents are alive. It was all a dream. Everything's normal, yet it's not. Something sinister is going on. She'll find out everything is but a dream within a dream.
1. The End

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

The End

We were standing there, bracing ourselves for what was coming. I was six again. I was sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Gran walked in with the first aid kit and healed my wound for tripping at the playground... I was nine. I stood in front if my parent's caskets. Gran held my hand... I was twelve. The girls at school called me an 'orphan.' I was crying... I stood there as I watched my life flash before my eyes.

What had happened? We have come so far now to meet the end. I remembered the day I arrived at the House of Anubis, the day that changed my life. I met Sarah and she pulled me into this mystery that is bigger than myself. I could see when she gave me the locket. It would protect me. It was mine.

"Ah. You are all so clever, aren't you?" He sneered as he cautiously walked further into the room, closer to us. "Especially you, Miss Martin." He said to me. Me. The one with the power. The Key.

How did I come to this? After all the riddles and clues, how could I have missed it? The truth was right in front of me. I remembered that first night I went up into the attic. My initiation. I saw a portrait of a girl. Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. The little girl who guided us. The one betrayed by her only friends for the secret. The orphaned girl. She kept me going. The girl was me, after all.

Now I stand here, beside my friends. The people who helped me in my quest. I heard Amber whimper at my right as Victor turned to look at her. I took her hand to comfort her. I remembered the day we met, when everyone hated me because they suspected me of kidnapping Joy. I won their hearts, one by one. We all grew closer as we solved every puzzle that led to another. Now, we're all friends about to die together, for each other.

"Stand aside and you'll all be free." He demanded.

"No!" I said. I moved farther away from him.

He laughed at me. "But it's your job. Your duty. Your destiny." I winced as his words ringed through my head. The truth I could not avoid—

"I would never help you." I told him, my voice slightly shaking as I stamped every word into the air, hoping it would leave enough mark to make it true.

He came closer and whispered into my ear, "You don't have a choice."

My body tensed. He could just reach out, grab hold and he would have Joy, but everyone shifted their stances towards him. I could feel the intensity in the air, of their glares, of those cries of attack building in their chests. And I knew that he knew. One wrong move and we would all take him down. He slowly backed away, a grimace on his pointy face. I felt Fabian's hand search for mine. I held it and entwined our fingers. Fabian, my friend, who stood with me through thick and thin. I remembered when he was the only one who defended me. He was the first one to know. The first one I could trust. He never gave up on me. He kept me sane through everything we've been through.

Victor looked at me, straight in the eyes. Black to blue. Old to new. Both tired. Both determined. With a swift motion of his hands, he snatched the locket around my neck, and the chain snapped. "Rather beautiful this is." He said as he turned it around in his fingers, completely ignoring my protest. "Eye of Horus." He whispered to himself. I could see it glinting in the light that escapes into the tiny window of the dark cellar. The ruby center almost as if glowing. He looked back at us, a disgusted look upon his face. "Give me the Chosen One!" He yelled, tired of our games.

"Over my dead body." Patricia murmured under her breath. In normal circumstances, I would have smiled at her choice of words, but not this time.

Victor caught that and eyed her menacingly. "Oh, won't you just wait, silly girl. That's coming."

"We're not going down without a fight." Mick declared as he shifted closer to the group. We all braced ourselves.

Victor scoffed, "It would be easy then, wouldn't it?" He threatened us, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

We slowly crept closer to each other, enforcing the wall we made around Joy. A fortress made of us. Victor didn't miss that. His eyes narrowed. "You can still die, Victor." Mara's soft voice surprising all of us, but we didn't dare look away from him. "You are just extending your youth, not strengthening your immunities and defenses." I could see Jerome and Alfie bite back the laughter. It was hardly the time. I knew they were amazed as I was for Mara standing up to Victor.

"You fool. You think you know everything," He said to her with a jab of his finger. At the corner of my eye, I saw Mick take Mara's hand. "Well, I know more than you'll ever do!"

"Isn't it sad," Fabian spoke, and Victor turned to look at him. "I just feel sorry for you. You didn't have a happy life, did you? Not happy enough to want to stay forever." Fabian taunted him bravely, trying to save Mara from Victor's wrath. I squeezed his hand and gave him a look that says 'shut up.'

Victor raised his hand to strike. "How dare—"

"But it's true," I cut him off. "Your 'Sir' was never proud of you." I tried to say something worse, more hurtful than what Fabian said, so Victor would at least spare him. He didn't say anything. No words would suffice. He just glared at me, nostrils flaring. I could see it in his eyes, in his face. The hurt, the anger searing at my low blow.

I stood there, bracing myself for what was coming. I closed my eyes. I heard a loud beeping noise, but I ignored it. It was irrelevant to the current situation.

I knew it was coming. Death. I pushed him too far. I took a deep breath, marveling at the miracle and mystery of life. And I was suddenly hyperaware of every fiber of my being. I could feel the rise and fall of my chest with every unsteady breath. The slip and slide of my dress as I moved. The loud bounding of my heart as it echoed in my ear, knowing it will all soon still. There was not one second to spare. Not one second to run, to hide, to live. Not one second to say goodbye. It was over. I failed. _I'm so sorry, Sarah._ One last breath, one last beat. I opened my eyes and there it was. Two black beady eyes staring at me. I could see the raven. The black bird. I knew my end was near. The last thing I felt was Fabian's hand wrapped tightly, protectively around mine. The last real thing.

I woke up, screaming at the top of my lungs.


	2. Awake

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Awake

I woke up, screaming at the top of my lungs. The sight before me made me stop. A bright light was shining, blinding me. Where was I? I looked around, squinting my eyes. It seems to be my room, my old room. To my side was my alarm clock, beeping loudy. I turned it off. I stood up quickly. The room went spinning. Headrush. I paused until it stopped. I head over to the window, and gazed at the familiar picture. It was my old neighborhood. I turned around and studied my room again. I sought out every detail. Accurate. It was my room.

Was I dead?

I walked out of my room, quietly. I realized I was at my house. I paused beside the kitchen door when I heard someone inside. I peeked in and almost gasped upon seeing my mom. I shifted and the floor creaked. She turned my direction. "Oh, hey, honey." She said to me smiling, then returned to her cooking.

"Mom!" I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

She laughed. "Well, good morning to you, too." She said. She turned to look at me again and saw me crying. "Is everything alright?" She asked me, worried.

"I'm just so happy to see you again." I answered. I was still crying, overwhelmed. I was glad to be dead, now I was with my parents.

"I'm always happy to see you, darling." She said as she wiped away my tears. "Now, go get dressed. You don't want to be late for school now, do you?" School? In heaven? She saw the confused look on my face. "It's your first day." She explained. I just smiled and nodded, and left for my room.

I sat on my bed, contemplating what just happened. I tried to remember how I got here. I remembered Victor, Joy, the raven. Nothing else. I didn't take a cab, a train, or a plane to get here, back to America. I just _woke up_.

I saw the calendar. September 1, 2010. How could that be? It could only mean everything that happened in England never actually happened. Did I dream everything? That's impossible. Why are my parents alive, then? Did I dream their deaths as well? What a nightmare that would be. If I died, why am I here, living and breathing? I took a deep breath to test it. Working perfectly. I checked my pulse. Beating. Why am I going to school if I'm in heaven? If everything was a dream, why couldn't I remember anything of reality? All my memories are 'dreams.' What if I'm dreaming right now? Maybe. The 'dreams' felt real, and this doesn't. I pinched my leg. I blinked my eyes to see if I've woken up. Nothing happened. I wasn't dreaming, then. My head was hurting.

I sat there, and couldn't think of an explaination that would make sense. I settled for the best one I could come up with. This was the afterlife. Everything that happened really happened. From Victor, to Joy, to the Black Bird, to the elixir of life, everything. My parents died, and now they're with me. I died, too, but now I'm here. In the aferlife.

I smiled. It sounded crazy and impossible, but after everything I went through, I don't believe there is such a thing a impossible anymore. Still, I couldn't help but think something is wrong. I brushed it off and dressed for school.

While eating breakfast, I couldn't stop thinking of the 'life I left.' I wondered if there was any possible way of knowing what happened after I died. What happened to Fabian and the others? Did Victor get Joy and succeed in his plans? I hoped not. I hoped he spared the rest of them... I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard mom and dad whispering at the corner and staring at me.

"... She may be suspicious-" They paused upon noticing me looking at them. They smiled at me and asked, "How are the waffles?"

"They're great! It reminded my of Trudy's back in England." I said, smiling at the thought. They looked at me, confused.

"Is that a movie your talking about?" My mom guessed.

I tried to think quickly. "Uh... Yeah! That- That's what I meant." Maybe my 'afterlife parents' didn't know about my past...

They laughed. I tried to laugh with them. "Want me to drive you to school?" Dad offered.

"No, thanks. I'll walk." I told him.

A few moments later, they accompanied me to the door. "Here you are, honey. Be safe." Mom said as she kissed my cheek. I looked down as I nodded. I wasn't used to this. At the corner of my eye, I saw them share a look. I didn't know what it meant, so I turned and left. I gave them one last wave, then they were out of sight.

As I walked to school, I kept thinking of reasons. Trying to place what was wrong. I noticed a few 'Missing Person' posters every few feet, but I didn't mind it much. People always went missing in America. I kept walking. I was near the school when the prickling feeling at the back of my head finally bothered me. It was like someone was watching. I turned around quickly. No one. I sped up.

At school, things were... normal. Just how it should be. I didn't recognize anybody. I was expecting to see my old friends, but they weren't there. I walked in my History class. The last class for the day. I sat down. The teacher was nowhere to be seen. I waited. A girl behind me said hello to the boy next to me. They talked about their summer. I didn't look at them, so they wouldn't think I was evesdropping. I didn't know why, but their voices seemed oddly familiar.

After a while, they stopped talking. "Hey. You're Nina, right?" The boy next to me spoke, in a voice I would recognize anywhere. I didn't want to turn around, and see who he was. I was too afraid. He waited, but I didn't say anything. "Did I say it wrong or something?" He asked, worried.

"Uh.. No! Of course not." I said. I took a deep breath, braced myself and turned to face him. I almost cried upon seeing his face. I did know him. _Fabian_.


	3. Déjà vu

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters

* * *

Déjà vu

"Hey. You're Nina, right?" The boy next to me spoke, in a voice I would recognize anywhere. I didn't want to turn around, and see who he was. I was too afraid. He waited, but I didn't say anything. "Did I say it wrong or something?" He asked, worried.

"Uh.. No! Of course not." I said. I took a deep breath, braced myself and turned to face him. I almost cried upon seeing his face. I did know him. _Fabian_. I kept it together and stayed calm. "Hey." I smiled apologetically, and looked away. Fabian is here, too. Did he die as well? I tried to hold the tears.

"All the world's a stage," I turned to look and saw the young teacher stand up from his seat in the back of the room. "Men and women merely plays." Mr. Winkler? I couldn't believe it. "Hi. I'm Jason Winkler. I'm your new History teacher. I'll also be teaching Drama." He said with a small smile. I groaned inwardly.

"You're Mr. Flemming's replacement?" The girl behind me said. Oh, let me guess. I turned slightly to peek at the one who said it. Not surprisingly, I saw Mara.

I really couldn't believe it. How could everyone I know die? Although, I wasn't entirely sure about my afterlife theory. I was dying to know what happened after I 'died.' I could hardly focus on what he was saying. He called my name. "What?" I said, dumbly.

"What do you know of Egyptian Mythology?" He asked me.

Well, I knew a lot. I tried to collect my thoughts. "I, uh... I know that Egyptians believe in life after death. That's why they mummify the dead and bury them with their belongings." Mr. Winkler smiled and continued on with his discussion. I could see Fabian looking at me, but I kept my head down.

A few more minutes and the bell rang. I got up quickly, and raced for the door. I could feel Fabian staring after me. I went to my locker, and tried out the combination. It worked. As I opened it, something fell. I bent down and picked it up. It was a black feather. I jumped when Fabian spoke. "Hey, Nina. Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" He said when he saw my startled expression.

"No. I'm fine." I said to him, trying not to look into his eyes. I put the feather in my pocket, and quickly put my books inside my locker.

Fabian hesitated. "I, uhm... I ju-just wanted to introduce myself, properly. I'm Fabian. Fabian Rutter." He said awkwardly. _No kidding_, I thought to myself.

I laughed and said, "Hi, Fabian. Fabian Rutter." I stood up to shake his hand. I remembered my 'dream.' His hand around mine. He was the last real thing...

"So, uhm, is everything alright?" He asked me. It was unusual to hear him speak without the English accent.

"Yes. Did you notice I was weird? I'm sorry about that." We both laughed. "So how did- How did you know my name?" I asked him. A part of me was hoping he'd tell me that he knew me from England.

"Oh. I see you all the time, we just never had any classes together. My friend, Amber, told me your name." He explained, shyly. My smile dropped with the mention of Amber's name. I tried to keep it up. I left immediately with a quick excuse.

I almost run back to my house, completely ignoring the ever present prickling feeling at the back of my head, and the 'Missing Person' posters. I slowed down as I walked past the living room. My mom was sitting at the couch, reading a magazine. "Hey, baby. How was school? Are you hungry?" She asked.

"It was normal. Boring, you know. Uh... No, I'm not hungry. Actually, can I skip dinner tonight? I just really got a ton to do, and I'm pretty tired, so I'll sleep early." I said to her, hoping she'd let me go. I needed to be alone.

She hesitated. "Okay. Just don't forget to drink milk." She told me.

"Yeah! I'll do that right now." I said. I left for the kitchen.

"Well, then, goodnight!" She called to me.

"Goodnight!" I yelled from the fridge.

I quickly drank the milk, almost gagging with fullness, and hurried to my room. I shut the door, and lay in bed. I took out the feather from my pocket, and stared at it. Sarah's words kept replaying in my head. "Beware the black bird... Beware the black bird..." It was like she was next to me, chanting.

I had to reevaluate my theory. I was obviously not in the afterlife. I had no proof, just a gut feeling. Fabian, Amber, Mara and Mr. Winkler were in here. Probably the rest of the gang, as well. So that leads me... No where. I just wished there were clues.

I sat up, and and reached under my bed. I got out my special box and placed the feather inside. I took my diary and decided to write everything down. I turned to the last page and saw the date. It was almost a year into the future. I flipped through it, and found the date I was looking for. I read it, and it revealed that I did go to England. I arrived the day Joy left, and Patricia hated me for it. I almost shouted in glee. I put the book down, and it opened to a different page. It read, 'To your right.'

I looked to my right and gasped. In my mirror, written, '_Your mind's eye sees reality_.'


	4. Seeing

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Seeing

I looked to my right and gasped. In my mirror, written, '_Your mind's eye sees reality_.' I came closer, and saw that it was written with the only lipstick I owned. I let out a sigh of relief. I was thinking it was written in blood. The lid was off, and the lipstick was deformed. I tried to think of people who might've wrote it. I could't blame Jerome or Alfie because I didn't live with them anymore. They didn't even know me yet. The only people I lived with now were my parents. It can't be them, though. Who wrote it? Sarah?

Your mind's eye sees reality. What could it mean? My mind's eye sees reality... My mind's eye was imagination. Sees was being able to see. Reality was reality. How could my imagination be reality? Your mind's eye sees reality. It was the simplest riddle yet, but I couldn't crack it.

I decided to take a photo of it with my phone. I also wrote it down in my diary. I even put a copy on my computer and printed another. I tried to make sure it wouldn't escape me, considering my luck. I wiped it off the mirror, so Mom and Dad won't see it. Why wouldn't I want them to see it, though? I was sure I could trust them, they _were_ my parents. Maybe it was just basic instinct.

I did my homework then went to bed. I kept thinking of 'the past.' My diary proved that there was something wrong. It seems I went back in time. It's also possible that I'm in some kind of alternate universe. My afterlife theory is still also possible, as well, but I doubted it. Maybe I was going insane? Possibly. I didn't notice when I finally fell asleep.

I dreamt I was in an ambulance. I was being rushed to the hospital. My whole body ached, like it was beaten. Someone was talking, but I couldn't understand anything they were saying. All I could hear were muffled noises and a continuous buzzing, like everyone was talking at the same time. I could feel someone was holding my hand the entire time, but I couldn't see his face. I couldn't see clearly. All I could see were bright lights. Everything was a blur...

I woke up the next morning wondering what the dream meant. I was getting more and more confused by the minute. I got ready for school and went to breakfast. Mom made eggs and bacon. It was delicious. It also reminded me of Trudy, but I didn't mention her again. Mom and Dad kept watching me. I was thinking that they'd only missed me, but it was starting to get annoying.

Dad drove me to school. I didn't want to bare the feeling that someone was watching me again. Although, even inside the car, there was still that prickling feeling. "How's work?" I said, attempting at small talk.

"Everything's fine. Usual business. Stress here and there." He said, matter-of-factly. We pulled up in front of the school. "Here you are. Study well." He said to me as I got out. I gave him a wave goodbye, and went inside the building.

I arrived early. I went to my locker and put a copy of the photo at the back of the top shelf, then I wrote the message on my locker door using a white-board marker. I sat at the floor by my locker, and read my diary. I brought it to school because I couldn't leave it behind knowing it contained vital information. "Your mind's eye sees reality?" Someone said. I quickly shut my diary and glared at the person who said it.

I relaxed upon seeing Fabian. "You should really stop doing that." I told him, laughing.

"I'm sorry if I keep scaring you." He said as he sat next to me. "Studying?" He asked upon seeing the book in my hands.

"Nope. Just leisurely reading." I said.

"So what does it mean? Your mind's eye sees reality." He said after a moment of silence. I bit my lip.

I hesitated. "I don't know. I just picked it up somewhere, and thought it sounded interesting." He nodded. "What do you think?" I asked him, hoping he knew, and help me figure out the riddle, just like the old times. The thought made me sad.

"Well, it doesn't make sense to me because it sounds like 'imagination is reality'." He guessed.

"That's what I thought, as well." I told him, disappointed.

"Imagination can't be reality because it's all in your head." He continued. "It's dreaming." He said. I thought about it for a minute.

"What if your dreaming reality? You're dreaming of the truth." I said slowly realizing I solved the riddle. _We_ solved the riddle.

"That could be right." He said just as the warning bell rang. I arranged my things. He got up and held out his hand. I took it, and he helped me up. I closed my locker. We were about to start to walking when something caught my eye.

I stopped and stared at the poster behind him. I couldn't believe my eyes. It read: '_Missing Person: Joy Mercer'_


	5. Introduction

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Introduction

I stopped and stared at the poster behind him. I couldn't believe my eyes. It read: '_Missing Person: Joy Mercer_.' There was a picture of her, smiling, a few personal details, and a phone number to call under it. It was the 'Missing Person' posters I kept seeing but never looking. Joy? Fabian noticed I wasn't paying attention and followed my line of sight. "Oh. She was my friend." He told me.

I looked at him. He looked sad and worried. "What happened?" I wanted to know the 'afterlife' story version. We started walking.

"We actually don't know. She just disappeared one day." He said.

"What? She was in class, and the headmaster said 'Someone is here to see you,' but she never came back?" I told him, regretting it immediately. I was so upset I wasn't able to stop myself.

He had a puzzled look on his face. "So you have heard about it, then?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah..." I lied. We walked in silence. Why would Joy go missing in here? Why are things repeating itself? I didn't notice when we entered a classroom and I sat down. I looked around. "How'd you know this was my class?" I asked Fabian who sat next to me.

"We have it together." He said, with a small smile.

I hesitated. "Since when did Joy go missing?" His smile dropped.

"I thought you knew about it?" I shrugged. "Well, almost 3 months now. Her bestfriend, Patricia, is devasted. At first, the teachers were all hush-hush about it. They still are, but they gave up trying to remove the posters we put up." He said, sadly.

"Oh." My mind went blank. My heart broke upon hearing Patricia's name. I was expecting it, but it still hurt to know she's here, too. I really hoped this wasn't the afterlife. I couldn't bare knowing my friends died because I died first. I wasn't able to help them.

The class started. I wasn't listening, at all. What was the point? Fabian nudged me and I looked up. I realized the teacher was talking to me. He asked me a question about Function Composition. Oh. Math. "I don't know." I answered, shyly.

"Pay attention, Ms. Martin." He said to me, and he went on with the lesson. I looked down, embarassed.

"Is everything alright?" Fabian whispered to me when the teacher wasn't looking. I nodded. A couple more minutes, the bell rang for lunch. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" He asked, smiling. _My_ Fabian would've said fancy...

"Yeah, sure." I said, my mood uplifting a little bit. We walked to the caffeteria. We got our food and he led me to a table at the back. My heart jumped as it broke upon seeing their faces. They looked at us as we approached.

"Hey, guys." Fabian greeted them. "This is Nina. Nina, that's Jerome, Amber, Mick, Alfie, Patricia and Mara." He introduced them to me in order from left to right. They said hello.

"Hi." I gave them a small wave. I sat next to Amber, and Fabian next to me.

"It's rare that we eat lunch together. We all have our own cliques, but we try to keep up." Amber informed me.

"Own cliques?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm a cheerleader. Mick is a football player. Fabian and Mara are in the science team. Jerome and Alfie are just losers." Amber explained.

"Hey!" Alfie exclaimed. "We have our own club." He said, defensively. "UFO Fighters." Alfie said dramatically.

"Ten tenen!" Jerome made a superhero sound effect impression. They all laughed. I giggled, despite myself. I terribly missed them. I also noticed that Patricia didn't have a clique, but I didn't say anything.

"So this is the Anubis group?" I said, unthinkingly.

"What?" Fabian said.

"I-I... Uh... It just popped into my head. I'm... I'm a huge fan of Egypt. You know, Anubis is an Egyptian god." I quickly made something up. _I really can't shut up today, can't I_, I thought to myself.

"Okay." Amber said, slowly.

"Oh. Well, that's actually what we call ourselves. We don't know how it started. It just... felt right." Fabian said.

"It's just weird how you knew about it." Mara said. I smiled, apologetically.

We ate lunch, talked, and Alfie started a food fight. I didn't mind it at all. I welcomed the oncomming food with a smile. We all aimed at each other untill a teacher told us to stop. Lunch ended and we all said goodbye. I was smiling a real smile, for the first time. I was happy to be with my friends again, even though they barely knew me and they spoke in an American accent. I loved them. I went to my locker to get a clean shirt.

I opened it and saw a locket dangling from the hook. The _Eye of Horus_.


	6. Gift

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Gift

I went to my locker to get a clean shirt. I opened it and saw a locket dangling from the hook. The _Eye of Horus_. Behind it was a note the read, 'For protection.' Sarah? It was written using the white-board marker I used to write the other clue on my locker door. I looked around, and quickly checked the hallway for anyone that may have put the locket or might see it. I took a picture of it, for evidence. I wore it around my neck, and hid it under my shirt. I went to the girls' bathroom and changed out of my dirty clothes.

I came in to class, and realized the teacher was Mr. Sweet. I wasn't even surprised anymore. I was more surprised that I didn't notice it yesterday. I really wasn't paying attention to classes anymore. I sat next to Fabian who also changed clothes. We had almost all classes together. He smiled up to me. "I'm sorry about lunch." He said. "Alfie and Jerome are just... like that. We almost never have a peaceful meal together. We didn't mean to be rude or anything."

I laughed. "Don't worry about it. I didn't mind it at all." He smiled. "Your friends are great."

"You were great. You went along with them like you knew them for years." He told me. I wanted to tell him I did. I wanted to tell him what I've been through. I knew I could trust him, but I decided against it. I would tell in time. I would need hard evidence. I didn't want him to think I was crazy. Maybe I was...

"I feel like I have." I told him. With that, the class started. I didn't hear half of it. I didn't care. I was distracted by the locket. I was still thinking of where I was. How Sarah, or whoever, got to me. How I got here. Maybe she was the one giving me clues. It was starting to get frustrating. I loved my parents, being with them now, but there was something off about them. Maybe I was just alienated. Or I was probably just uncomfortable knowing they died once. Although, I wondered if there was a way out, a way to reverse what happened, anything...

The class ended. Fabian and I walked to History. "How long have you known them?" I asked.

"We've known each other since preschool." He said with a smile.

"So you've lived here all your life?" I said as we entered the room and took our seats.

"Yeah." He told me.

"You've never been anywhere else? Haven't moved, travelled, visited?" I tried, still hoping he came from England.

"No, sadly. I've never left this town, actually." He said.

"Oh." I said, disappointed. I wondered why I still hoped. "Why not?"

"I don't know. It was never necessary, I guess." He answered. Mr. Winkler spoke. He said we had to partner up for a project and discuss what we wanted to work on. I found this as an opportunity to find out where I was possibly.

"Partner?" I asked Fabian.

"Of course." He said, smiling sweetly, looking deeply into my eyes. I didn't know why, but I blushed. I cleared my throat and he snapped out of it. "Oh. Um... What topic? Egypt? Didn't you tell me you were a fan of that?"

"Perfect." I said. It was. Maybe my situation has got something to do with Egypt, as always. We read the chapter about Egypt on our History book, but I didn't find anything since I read this all before. I probably knew more than the book did.

"It's all weird, isn't it? I mean, life after death? Is that even possible?" Fabian said when he finished.

"I, uh... I don't know. I've never experienced it yet." I told him. "Do you believe it can?" I asked.

"No because it's not scientifically proven. Although, no one actually died and came back to tell there is, so we'll never know." He said

"How about time travel? Do you think that's possible?" I asked. I decided to get Fabian's opinion on my theories without being obvious.

"Well, there is actually a theory that the past, present and future are all happening simultaneously. I find it ridiculous. However, when looking at the stars, which are billions of lightyears away, it's like looking into the past." He said.

"Do you think there's a way that things get messed up, and one particular person will go from the present to the past?" I asked.

"I don't know. There haven't actually been tests on that. I mean, how could they?" He laughed.

"Okay. How about an alternate universe. For example, there's a Nina and Fabian out there who are also friends. Things are similar but there are some differences, like maybe we lived in England." I said, getting carried away.

"England? I don't think so, but I can never be sure. Nothing is impossible untill proven wrong. And what's with the transcendentalistic questions? How's that relate to Egypt?" He said, laughing.

I laughed, too. "I don't know. Your views just interest me." I said. It was his turn to blush. The bell rang, we didn't notice the time fly. We got up and he walked me to my locker. He said goodbye and left for his own. I put my things inside and closed it.

I turned around and saw _Victor_ walk by me.


	7. Peek

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Peek

I turned around and saw _Victor_ walk by me. I held my breath. He was glaring at me like he knew who I was. I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I just stood there as he walked passed me and went to Mr. Sweet's office. As soon as I saw the door close, I raced to my house.

I decided to take one of Joy's posters. I had no idea what to do with it, I just needed an evidence. Although, I wasn't sure what it would prove. I was staring at it, contemplating what to do next when I turned around the corner. "What is that?" Mom asked. I jumped upon seeing her. She sounded like she was trying to calm herself down. As if she was holding back the urge to shout.

"Uh... Nothing. One of the kids in school were handing these out." I lied.

"Oh. Is it that Joy kid? I don't even know why they still try." She said with a shug. It seemed she regretted saying anything.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. Dinner will be ready in a half hour. No excuses this time. You already skipped yesterday." She changed the subject.

I bit back the groan. I didn't want to be disrespectful. "Alright." I said as I headed for my room. I could hear her scolding herself under her breath.

I placed the poster inside my special box. I couldn't sit still. I was pacing the room, thoughts running through my head, like a swarm of bees buzzing. _Your mind's eye see reality_... _Dreaming of the truth_..._ I was in an ambulance, being rushed to the hospital_..._ The Eye of Horus_... _Missing Person: Joy Mercer_... _The black bird_... _Dying_... _Prickling feeling at the back of my head_... _Sarah Frobisher-Smythe_... _Victor_... I was inside a white tube-like room. I hear beeping. A line of light scanned my body like a barcode. I was being tested...

I was pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of my mom's voice. "Dinner's ready!" She called. I wen't to the dining room. It smelled absolutely delicious. We were having steak and mashed potatoes. Dad was sitting at the head and Mom sat on his right. I took my seat at his left. I tried not to cry. We were a _family_.

Dinner was served and we ate in silence. They kept watching me. When they saw that I notice them looking, they would pretend they weren't, but I could tell they were looking at me though peripheral vision. "So how was your day?" I asked them, trying to break the silence.

"Everything's fine. Usual business. Stress here and there." Dad said. I noticed that was his exact response when I asked him about work this morning. I didn't mind it much. I just assumed work was repetitive.

"How 'bout you, Mom?" I said.

"Just cleaned around the house." She said. "How was school?"

"We have a project to do for History. I decided I'd do mine on Egypt." I told them. They shared a look.

"That's great, honey." Mom said, forcefully. I didn't understand their actions and weird behavior so I just continued eating. I kept my head down, pretending I didn't see them watching me.

After dinner, I went to my room and straight to bed. I didn't bother doing homework. I just lay in bed, closed my eyes and let my mind's eye see reality...

I was in a room with boring white walls and blinding bright lights. Surrounding me were machines that beeped continuously with a regular beat. I lay in a hard bed and tubes were sticking into my body. _Oh_. I was in a hospital. To my right, someone was holding my hand. He had his head down. I realized a lot of people were in the room. All speaking quietly with themselves. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was hard to see their faces. It was like hearing underwater or seeing through a veil.

The door opened and a man walked in. Everyone gathered near my bed. I could dimly see their faces. My friends. I wanted to shout to them. Tell them I was alright. I wanted to run to them. Hug them one by one. The person holding my hand looked up. Fabian. He was crying. I wanted to tell him to stop and I was fine. I couldn't. I couldn't move my lips. I couldn't raise my hand. I couldn't make my legs stand. I realized the man was speaking. The doctor. I tried hard to listen.

"... She's comatose. Other than that she fine. No injuries, no brain damage. Matter of fact, she has a lot of brain activity. The sensory, motor and association areas of her brain are all receiving and sending signals to and from her body, which we don't understand. It's like she's talking, walking, making decisions, doing everyday activities, but it's obvious she not as she is here laying in bed. It's as if she could hear us right now." He said. They all went quiet as they studied me. The doctor explained further, in words I didn't understand. He then left. After a while, Trudy told everyone they had to go home. She said she would stay and take care of me. They all went except for Fabian, who was still holding my hand.

I woke up to my alarm clock, confused and groggy. My hand was slighty under my pillow. I felt something under it. I took hold of it and pulled it out. It was a picture of me with everyone from Anubis house.


	8. Expectation

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Expectation

I woke up to my alarm clock, confused and groggy. My hand was slighty under my pillow. I felt something under it. I took hold of it and pulled it out. It was a picture of me with everyone from Anubis house. I quickly sat up and studied it. I remembered it was taken a few weeks before spring break. We we're all standing in front of the house, making lame poses, having the time of our lives.

I set it down and started pacing my room, as my dream came slowly back to me. It felt real and unreal at the same time. So to them I was comatose, but I had unsually a lot of brain activity. I guessed it was because I was here. So did it mean it was all happening in my head? I wasn't sure. This felt real as well. Out of body experience? My head was aching with so much to think about.

I dressed for school and went to breakfast. I found Mom cooking pancakes, and Dad reading the paper while sipping coffee. "Good morning!" I said as cheerily as I could. They both looked up and smiled at me. I sat down in front of my dad as Mom set my plate. I thanked her and ate in silence, as they stared at me. I didn't bother making conversation, I had too much in my mind. I was about to stand when Dad spoke.

"Want me to drive you to school?" He offered. I nodded and left for my room.

I took out my special box to put the picture in. It fell to floor as I tossed the box on my bed. It landed face down. I could see some writing. I picked it up. It read, 'Exhibit A.' I gasped in disbelief. Someone was helping me. I knew the time was right. I needed to tell somebody.

Dad pulled up in front of the school. "Here you are. Study well." He said. I couldn't help but notice how he says exactly the same things. I waved and quickly entered the building.

I turned around the corner and saw Fabian walking my direction. "Fabian!" I called as I ran to him. "I need to talk to you." I said. I didn't know if he could hear the panic in my voice, but he agreed. I took his hand and pulled, leading him. We went outside the school, crossed some lots and a few row of houses.

"What's wrong? Where are we going?" He asked, worried.

"Everything's wrong!" I yelled, exasperated. I stopped just as we entered the woods. It probably wasn't the best idea. I could still feel the eyes watching me somewhere. I turned around to face him. He was extremely worried, nervous and seemed not sure how to speak, also a little scared. I wondered how I must look to him. I took a deep breath, calming myself.

When he saw I wasn't going to yell anymore, he put his hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?" He said. I didn't shake it off, but I started crying. It wasn't how I planned to do this, but then again, I had nothing planned. It was just the surge of emotion I kept bottled up that I exploded. He took me in his arms and I buried my face in his chest. "It's okay. You're okay. Everything will be alright." He soothed me, as he rubbed circles on my back. I kept crying.

"I-I... I'm s-so confused. I don't-t kno-know what to do." I sobbed. He just held me. After a while, I calmed down a little bit and pulled away. He looked at me warily. I sighed. "I need to tell you something." I said. He nodded. He was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't know how to start. "I died." I said finally.

I saw confusion flood his eyes. "What do you mean?" He said after a moment of silence.

"I know you. I knew you in my old life. Together, we tried to solve this mystery. In my old life, Joy wen't missing because she was the chosen one. We tried to find her, and to solve the mystery at the same time, thinking it may be the same. We were right. We came to the end but I died. Now I'm in here. I woke up, and by the date, it was like nothing happened. I went back almost a year. As if I never went to England. I thought this was the afterlife because my parents were here. They died in my old life. Then I saw you. Now I'm not so sure.

"Then I started getting these clues. 'Your mind's eyes sees reality.' I didn't just pick that up somewhere. I found in written in my mirror. I didn't know who did it, but you helped me solve it. It's dreaming of reality, and last night I dreamt of the life I left. I was in a coma to them. And now, I don't know what to do." I said. The words came out in a rush. I wondered if I even made any sense.

He just stared at me. I waited for him to say something but he stayed silent.

"I know you." I said again. I held up the picture. "Exhibit A." I said, simply. His eyes widened as he took the photo and stared at it.

He seemed lost for words."I... I... I..." Was all he could say. He shook his head.

I looked to the ground. "You don't believe me. You think I'm crazy." I said, emotionlessly.

"No-no... I don't think you're crazy. I just think you're confused." He hesitated. "I-I... I just..."

I gently took the picture from his hands. "_My_ Fabian would've believed me." I said quietly. I walked away, leaving him staring after me.


	9. Lucid

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Lucid

I gently took the picture from his hand. "_My_ Fabian would've believed me." I said, quietly. I walked away, leaving him staring after me. I didn't bother looking back. I could hear him following me, a few meters away.

It took us a while to get to school. When we arrived, the teacher in the Main Office eyed us. "Where have you two been?" He said, accusingly. None of us answered. "Detention. Both of you. Saturday." He said. He wrote us up. I realized it was halfway through lunch. I wondered how far we went, how long I cried. I didn't feel like eating, so I went straight to my next class.

The room was empty. I took my seat. I hid my face in my hands and cried again. The only person I knew I could trust didn't even believe me. I was starting to doubt myself. Maybe I was crazy...

A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up. It was Fabian. "I'm sorry." He said. I wiped off my tears.

"You didn't do anything." I told him, my voice rough. _Which was the problem_, I thought to myself. He pulled a seat closer to me and sat down.

"Look. I don't think you're crazy. Seriously. I just think you're confused. I mean, what you're saying is quite impossible. It also doesn't make sense, I see you all the time. How can you just come here? I think you had a traumatic nightmare, and you think it's true. You-" He was rambling on, explaining himself.

"No." I cut him off. "What I said is the truth. You don't need to feel guilty or say anything. I'm not asking you to believe me."

"But I-" He started, but I raised my hand, telling him to stop. The bell rang. The teacher and students came in.

At History, I still sat next to Fabain, but we didn't speak. I could see him look at me every few minutes, but I kept my head down. I wasn't paying attention, but Mr. Winkler didn't call on me. He must see I looked too terrible to listen, so he ignored me.

When I got home, I found Mom in the living room, reading a magazine. "Hey, baby. How was school? Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Mom, I feel horrible. Can I sleep now?" I requested.

She stood up and felt my forehead. "Well, you don't feel hot. Maybe you're just exhausted. Okay. You can sleep. Do you need anything? Soup? Medicine?" She asked. I said no and left for my room.

I tried to think of a ways to communicate with the 'real' world. I decided I would try to talk, or at least move a muscle, but I wrote on my wrist, just in case. I also wrote on a piece of paper, crumpled it up, and held it in my hand, hoping my comatose self would be holding it as well...

I was now in my room. The room I shared with Amber. Our desks were pushed back, and beeping machines replaced it. I wondered why they moved me. I was still in a coma after all. Fabian was beside me, still holding my hand. I smiled to myself. Now there was _my_ Fabian. His head lay at my side. He was sleeping.

The door opened. I could faintly see Amber walk in. She tried to wake Fabian. "Fabes. Fabian, wake up. You need to eat."

"Not hungry." He mumbled.

Amber sighed. "I know you're worried about Nina, we all are, but you need your energy." She said as she walked around, and sat on the other side of the bed. She held my hand, too. "Eat. I'll watch Nina." Fabian didn't move. Amber groaned. "What if Nina woke up and finds you dead of hunger?" She asked, annoyed but concerned. Fabian's head shot up and glared at Amber. I wanted to tell them to stop, tell Fabian to eat. I tried to speak. I tried really hard, but nothing happened. I sighed in my head.

"Whatever." Amber said, giving up. She turned to me. "Hey, Nins. What's up? I bet you could hear me right now. The doctor said to us you can." She told my cheerfully. Usual Amber. "Look at Fabian over here, trying to be a martyr. Promise, you'd scold him when you wake up. He's giving us a hard time, like that would help." Fabian rolled his eyes at her. Amber continued, "Remember, when I told you about the time..." She trailed of as she felt the paper in my hand. "Hey, what's this?" She took it out and tossed it to the corner. I groaned in irritation. Fabian's eyes followed where it went, curious.

"What was that, Amber?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a piece of trash in Nina's hand. I wonder why the doctors didn't take it out." She said shrugging. _Amber!_, I thought.

Fabian's brows furrowed. "But why would she..." He trailed of as he studied my hand. He gasped upon seeing my note.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Something's written on her hand!" He told her. "Fabian, help me?" He read, slowly, thinking.

"Why didn't Trudy wash that off?" Amber asked, incredulously.

"Cause it was never there..." Fabian said, quietly, as realization dawn on him. "Amber, I don't think that was trash." He said to her. He got up, reluctantly letting go of my hand, and went over to find it. He opened it up. "Oh my..." He said.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked. He walked to her and showed her the paper.

"Fabian, Amber, Patricia, everyone, anyone... I can hear you but I can't do anything. Go home, get my special box, and look at my diary. There seems to be a connection. Something wrong is going on, but I can't explain it. I don't know what. I need your help. Please, please... I wanna get out of this place. Nina." Fabian read.

They looked at each other, wide eyed, then to me. They gasped.


	10. Link

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Link

They looked at each other, wide eyed, then to me. They gasped. If I could cross my fingers, I would be. I hoped they believe it. It took them a while to recover from their shock. Amber was first to speak. "Uh.. Fabian?" Fabian made a sound of response. I didn't think he could speak. "Did Nina wake up?" She asked.

Fabian swallowed. "No. She hasn't moved a muscle." He said to her. "Do you... Do you think she wrote this?" He asked nervously._ Yes!_, I thought.

"Not sure. That would be weird. Maybe Jerome and Alfie?" She guessed.

"I don't think so. They won't do this. I mean, they know how serious this is... Don't they?" Fabian considered.

"Jerome and Alfie?" She asked, incredulously. I knew she was doubting Jerome and Alfie could ever be serious. "So..."

"Do we read it?" Fabian asked.

"No. Nina would get mad." Amber said. I groaned, mentally.

"But she told us to, I think." Fabian said. "What if it's true?" He tried.

"Fine. We'll check, but we're only allowed to see the last written page. If there's nothing there, we'll punch Jerome and Alfie." Amber told him. Fabian stared at her, amazed. I would have rolled my eyes if I could.

"Great thinking, Amber. Where is it?" Fabian said. Amber took the box from where I hid it. They paused a second, bracing themselves, before opening it. They find the last page. I mentally held my breath in anticipation. I hoped my diary entries from the 'afterlife' were there. "Do you think Nina wrote this? I mean, why would she write to _us _in _her_ diary?"

"Well, does it look like her handwriting?" Amber tried.

"Yeah." Fabian said. He looked over the page again. He gasped after a moment. "Look at the date!" He told Amber. I sighed of relief. _Finally_, I thought. "September 3, 2010? I don't think Jerome and Alfie are smart enough to come up with that kind of detail." He said. They went back a few pages and read. After a long moment of suspense, Fabian spoke. "No way." Amber was dumbstruck, Fabian shook her to snap out of it. "Go get everyone."

"A Sibuna meeting without Nina?" Particia said as she entered a few minutes later. They were all gathered in the room now.

"She's right there." Amber pointed out. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You swear you didn't do this?" Fabian held up my hand showing my note, as he turned to Alfie and Jerome, his eyes narrowed.

"We swear." Alfie said, seriously.

"Besides," Jerome said. "How could we get past you? You were holding that hand since she fainted. You'd bite our heads off." Fabian glared at him. Fabian told them what they learned, and they discussed possibilities. It took them hours. They were starting to fade. I realized I was waking up.

"So what do we do?" Mara said.

I woke up, my alarm clock beeping madly. It took a minute for my dream to sink in. I quickly got up and retrieved my special box from under my bed. Hand shaking, I flipped through my diary, hastily. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Fabian's scrawl. I read it:

'Nina,  
This feels weird to be writing in your diary. Jerome and Alfie swore they didn't mess with you, so... If you can see us or hear us, you probably noticed we moved you from the hospital. It's partly because your Gran couldn't afford your stay. We all offered to pay your bills but she refused. Mick's dad was kind enough to lend some equipment, and he'll be checking on you. But it's mostly because the doctors are suspicious of your condition, and Victor doesn't want news to come around. Joy's alright. We helped her run away and hide. After you've fainted, we all tackled Victor. We left him there, unconcious, but we saw him in the hospital a day later. He's pretending he got jumped by a gang in town. The 'police' are investigating. You're safe here. Whereever you are, hang on. Don't leave me yet.  
Fabian'

I realized I was crying. _My_ Fabian. I could see where he almost made holes on the paper, whenever he exerted to much pressure. I could feel the slightly damp areas where his tears fell. I wrote down a response, hoping they'd check back. A few minutes, I forced myself to get dressed for school.

When I came to breakfast, Mom examined me again. She told me I didn't need to go to school. She must see I looked worse than yesterday, although I wasn't exactly sick. I was more depressed. I sat down and ate my chicken soup absently. Mom kept staring at me, but it was different. She wasn't watching me like the usual. She was checking to see if I was alright. I must've worried her. After a few more worried glances at me, she left what she was doing and groaned, giving up. She excused herself, and told me she'll be going to the grocery store. It was like she needed to get away from me. I didn't mind. When she left, I stood up, took my half-eaten soup and put it in the fridge. I was alone, dad was at work. Although, even if they're home, I'm still alone. I was about to lay in bed when the door bell rang.

I walked to the door as fast as I could, but it still took me longer than it should. I opened the door not bothering to see who he was first. "Hey." Fabian said.


	11. Trust

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Trust

I walked to the door as fast as I could, but it still took me longer than it should. I opened the door not bothering to see who he was first. "Hey." Fabian said. He stood there, nervous, worry crossing his face upon seeing the mess I became. I didn't really look disgusting and wasted, I was just... lifeless.

"What do you want?" I said, emotionlessly. He hesitated at the door.

"Can I come in?" He said. I stood aside and gestured weakly for him to enter. I shut the door and turned to face him. "I came to apologize." He said, finally.

"Didn't I tell you, you didn't do anything?" I said to him. I was tired of this. Tired of his pity. The way he looked at me that day in the woods, like I was crazy and he felt sorry for me. I hated it. He wasn't Fabian.

He stepped closer towards me. He took my hand with both of his and held it between us by our chests. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and I mean it. I believe you. Whatever you'll say, however crazy it sounds, I'll believe you. I trust you, and you can trust me." He told me, sincerely. He was gazing in my eyes, too deep, I couldn't look away. I smiled.

"Okay." I said. I pulled my hand from his and left for my room. "Stay." I ordered when he was about to protest. I took my backpack, containing all the clues, proof and evidences. I reached for his hand and pulled him out. I locked the door and stuck my note to my mom against it. "We're going for a walk." I said to him. He followed me obediently without saying anything. I had to think of a good place to tell him my whole story. It had to be somewhere secluded, without the eyes watching me. I would've been fine in my room, but I didn't want to risk my parents hearing anything. "Where's your house?" I asked him after a while. He lead us where.

We went to his room. I told him everything. From start to finish to now. I could see him slowly realize I wasn't making it up, realize I wasn't crazy. His doubts fade away upon seeing his own handwritting.

"What... How... Who..." Was all he could say, wide eyed. I giggled.

"So..." I started. I wanted to know what he thought.

"I don't know. I mean, I feel weird. It's so creepy to see tha-" He stopped, suddenly.

"What?" I asked. He showed me my diary. It was writing itself. Letters, one by one, appeared. We stared at it, mouths agape. When it was done, I let out a breath. I didn't know I was holding it in.

"Spooky." He said. We read it together.

"Nina,  
I don't know what to say... I just... WOW. We were all shocked when we saw your reply. Anyway, Victor's back. He's injured and in crutches, so he won't be able to kill us yet. Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. We're sure Victor won't touch us with Mick's dad around. Don't worry about Victor killing you in the night. I won't leave you alone. We'll also be taking shifts on who'll watch you. Your Gran's here, too. She arrived hours ago. Should we tell her? About Sarah and the treasure, I mean. Alfie's bugging me to tell you that this whole thing is amazing and bring something back. Amber is also wondering how she sounds with an American accent. (I roll my eyes here) You don't have to be alone now, Nina. You have us. I'm sorry 'afterlife-Fabian' didn't believe you. I do. We do. You can tell us everything.  
Fabian  
P.S. Don't worry, we won't read the other parts of your diary. At least, I didn't."

I was smiling as I read it. Despite Victor being around, I was glad I was sure I really wasn't crazy and my friends believed me. I noticed Fabian wince as he read about himself. "I'm really sorry." He said again.

"It's okay." I reassured him. I wrote back a response telling them not to tell Gran and thanked them for everything.

"So what now?" Fabian asked.

I sighed. "Nothing. We have to wait for clues, I guess. We can discuss my situation." I suggested.

"Maybe you should go home. You're supposed to be sick, remember? I'm sure you parents will be worried." He said.

I smacked his arm lightly. "I'm not pretending to be sick. What's your excuse for not being in school?" I teased.

"I'm sick." He said in a fake-sick voice. He made a show of coughing and being weak. We laughed. He walked me home. I didn't realize it was already 4 o' clock in the afternoon. I checked my phone, I had 17 messages. I groaned. I answered my mom telling her I'm on my way back.

We turned around the corner. As I got closer to my house, I noticed a remarkably familiar car. A woman was exiting it. I gasped in excitement. "_Gran_!" I called to her.


	12. Visitor

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters

* * *

Visitor

We turned around the corner. As I got closer to my house, I noticed a remarkably familiar car. A woman was exiting it. I gasped in excitement. "Gran!" I called to her. She looked up and smiled at me. I ran to her as fast as I could, but it seemed the world was on slow motion, trying to annoy me. I wouldn't, nothing would dampen my spirit. It was turning out to be a perfect day. It took me longer than it should be, but I finally reached her. I pulled her into a hug. I felt wetness in my eyes, tears trickled down my cheek. I couldn't stop them, I was too happy. Gran pulled away and studied me.

"Oh. It's so great to see you, sweetie!" She said, beaming.

I gave a sob-laced laugh. "I know. Let's go inside." I said. We started walking towards the house. I almost forgot about Fabian. He was still standing in the corner where I left him. I gave him a wave before he left and went back to his home. We reached the door and Mom opened it before we could knock. She stopped in her tracks, caught by surprise when she saw our visitor. She forced a smile.

"Mother, what brings you here?" She asked, 'cheerfully.'

"Well, I can check up on my grandaughter anytime, can't I?" Gran said. I smiled.

"Of course!" Mom said. I could see Mom fuming inwardly behind her smile. "Come in, come in." She told both of us. Gran and I settled on the couch as Mom hovered around us awkwardly.

"Nina, you look wonderful! You're growing into a fine lady." Gran said to me.

"I'll get us some drinks." Mom excused herself and went to the kitchen. Gran stared after her.

"Thanks, Gran. Means a lot coming from you. So how are you?" I asked.

Gran turned to me again, there was a different air to her now. "Now, Nina, you have to-" She started to say in a whisper but she stopped when Mom came in.

"Here you are." She handed juice to us and placed a platter of crackers on the table. Gran thanked her. "How you been doing, Mother?" She asked as she settled on the seat across us. She was smiling, but I she eyed Gran intently. I wondered what went between them that they acted this weirdly.

"All's well. Thank you." Gran answered. Just then, I heard Dad's car outside.

"Oh, Dad's here." I said. A few moments later, he entered. He paused when he saw Gran.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked, confusion in his eyes.

Gran made a show of being offended. "You say that like you're not glad-"

"Mother, surprised us by stopping by." Mom interupted. Gran looked at her, slightly glaring. I knew in-laws didn't always get along, but there was something with Gran and Mom, even Dad, that was more than just irritation. Like pure hatred they tried not to show, they failed miserably.

We chatted for a little bit. Well, Gran chatted. We all just listened to her. She told us about her high school reunion in California, about her retirement and what she's been doing. She had stories about her bingo buddies, gossiping a little. Sometimes she asked me about school, and boys. That was it. It wasn't really a conversation, more like a monologue. Mom and Dad just listened, or at least they seemed to be, but I tried to remember everything Gran had to say. I compared it with 'reality-Gran.' There was not much difference. There was something about Gran that wasn't in Mom and Dad. Something I couldn't point. She was animated and cheerful, despite her tough audience. Mom and Dad never told any stories. Maybe they had nothing to say, I didn't know. Gran kept talking. I was starting to think that she was just filling in, making distraction. It wasn't her true purpose of being here.

It got darker outside and Gran decided it was time to leave. I didn't even notice time pass. I was disappointed she was leaving so soon. To me, she just arrived.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Mom asked, but her tone sounded like she didn't really want Gran to.

"Oh, no. Thank you. Would you walk me, honey, to my car?" She said to me. I agreed. We went outside. It was darker than I realized. I looked up and noticed there wasn't any stars out, not even the moon, was showing.

I gave Gran another big hug. "Come back again, okay?" I asked her.

"Of course, dear. Nothing could keep me away." She said as she entered the car. I smiled to her as I lean on the passenger seat window.

"Promise?" I asked. Then I saw Gran's face in the dim light that the house was shining. She wasn't all smiles anymore. I could see hesitation and worry in her eyes. She looked back to the house, then she turned to me.

"Nina, be careful. Don't fall for the trap." She whispered, seriously.

"What are you ta-" I started but she interupted me.

"Don't trust anyone."


	13. Suspicious

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Suspicious

"Don't trust anyone." Gran's eyes bore into mine, as her message sunk in. "Be careful, my Darling. I love you." She said, finally. I stood up straight, my eyes tight, never leaving her face. I let go of her door.

"I love you." I replied. I decided not to touch further on the topic, knowing I wouldn't get any answers. She searched my face one last time. I showed no emotion except confusion. I could see worry and pity in her eyes. I ignored it. She smiled sadly and weakly. I gave a small nod in response. She sighed, giving up, and drove away. I watched her car untill it disappeared, thoughts whirling in my head. Trap?

I turned around and put on the mask. The mask I've been wearing lately. The smiles and laughter hiding fear and tears. I gripped the door knob tightly as I prepared for my show. Mom was waiting fo me. "Where were you when I left?" She said through her teeth.

I let confusion fill my eyes. "I left you a note. I said I'd be out for a walk." I said, innocently.

"You did. However, you didn't tell where, when. I was so worried!" She said, her voice getting higher and higher in pitch with each word.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I told her, sincerely. I gave her a pleading smile.

"Oh, yes, you won't. Your grounded until I say so." She said, truimphant. I could guess what was running through her head. In the sound of, Ha! That's what you call parenting. I took a deep breath, bitting back the retort that was bubbling in my throat, restraining the groan. I tried to compose myself. My face was relaxed, but my hands were balls of fists behind my back.

"Alright. I'll be in my room, if you need me." I said, politely. She gave me a terse nod. I went to my room, got out my diary. I wrote down today's events. I didn't address it to anyone, it was merely for record. I didn't understand Gran. What trap? I didn't understand Dad. He was so aloof, empty. I didn't understand Mom. There was hatred rolling off of her with everything she does. I never took notice until now, how odd they were. I was focused on the outside, the fantasy. My parents were alive, we were a family, normal. We're not. They were different. I could see now what I saw in Gran that wasn't in my parents, love. I blamed myself, for isolating myself from them. It was my fault, I was alienated. Still, there was something wrong.

I lay in bed, trying hard to sleep. I'd rather dream than face this mess. Actually, I'd rather see Anubis house. They were my reality. Life in Anubis house was complicated and simple at the same time. Mysteries and hormones made things confusing, but our bond and love, however they may deny it, made it simple and easy. I thanked and blamed Sarah's mystery. It was never coincidence that I came there. It was my destiny. I dreaded it, being hurt and scared and weak. The reason I'm here. I was glad. It was exciting and amazing. Without it, I would never have met the most amazing set of people.

I lay in bed, my eyelids finally drooping as my body got heavier. I let sleep take me... I was in my room again, now set up like a hospital. Fabian was still holding my hand, but this time he was reading a book. I saw Amber doing her nails, Patricia texting probably Joy, Mara concentrated on her laptop. They were more relaxed now. They weren't fussing over me because they knew I was somewhere, although not sure where exactly, but knew I was 'safe' or at least concious.

Nothing eventfull happened, but I watched them contently. Life moves on whether you wanted to or not. Jerome and Alfie arrived and bothered people with their business. When they got tired of that, they settled for playing a boardgame. Mick came in occasionally, but I knew he was with his dad.

Nothing eventfull happened, but I watched them enviously. Life moved on whether _I_ wanted to or not. I slowly woke up, earlier than my alarm clock. I was smiling until last night came back to me. I groaned and forced myself out of bed. I quietly exitted my room and headed for the kitchen. I stopped on my tracks when I saw my parent's room door a crack open. I decided to peek in.

They were just sitting up in bed in their day clothes, staring blankly into space. They weren't sleeping, not talking, nothing. They were like lifelesss dummies waiting for their cue to get their act on. One beep of the alarm and my dad got up off the bed and went to the bathroom automatically, almost robotically. It sent shivers to my body. Creepy. After a while he came back, in a different set of clothes, looking like he just showered. I didn't hear the faucet go on, though. He sat back down at his spot and did nothing. Another beep of the alarm clock and Mom did the exact same thing. She came back as well and on her spot. After a few minutes, the alarm beeped again. Mom spoke. "Let's go, Dad. We have our duties to do. Try speaking less, by the way. I think Nina's noticing how you can only speak a few recorded lines." My eyes grow wide. What in the world?

Dad didn't move. Mom slaps him in the face. "Get a move on, you useless. You have to play you part. You don't want to break Nina's little heart now, do you?" I think they already did, I could feel my heart sink to my feet. Tears welled in my eyes. My brain went on overdrive. She chuckled, darkly. "That silly little girl. She actually bought it. Idiot." I could feel the tears gushing uncontrollably, unstoppable from my eyes. I wanted to run away but my feet were glued to wher I was standing. The woman who calls herserlf my mother was silent fo a while, but she spoke again, quietly to herself this time.

"Poor, orphaned Nina. Led to believe her parents are alive and well, when in truth, those people who she thinks are her parents... Aren't _real_."


	14. Isolated

_Chapter __Revised_

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Isolated

"Poor, orphaned Nina. Led to believe her parents are alive and well, when in truth, those people who she thinks are her parents... Aren't _real_." Her words ripped through my heart like a knife. She smiled darkly, turning the dagger deeper. My eyes stung as I blindy wrote a note telling I left early for school. My bag slung heavily on my shoulder, as I jumped out my bedroom window, landing awkwardly on the grass. I ran to Fabian's house, legs numb. I rang the doorbell and he answered.

"Nina? It so early in the moring." He said, surprised at my presence. He was smiling, then he saw me. Half-dressed, bed-ridden hair, red-rimmed eyes. The smile disappeared, a frown replacing it. He let me in and led us to his room. I sat at the foot of his bed. He knelt in front of me, studying my face. "What's wrong?" His voice soft. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I pressed my knuckles to my eyes, trying to stop the tears but they flowed down my cheek. Fabian's arms wound around me, pulling me to him.

"I-I'm so s-s-stupid." I sobbed into his shirt, wet with my tears. "I'm an-n idiot!" He held me tighter, making comforting noises. We waited for me to calm down. When I did, he pulled away. He gave me the glass of water on his bedside table, and sat next to me. "They are not my parents." I forced through my teeth, every word laced with hurt, bitterness and hatred. He understood at once, and pulled me into another hug. I didn't cry anymore. The pain slowy turned to rage. The throbbing gash in my heart fueling the fire in my veins. My hands were balled into fists, shaking. I stayed in the comfort of Fabian's arms as he held me together. He kept me from exploding. Stopped me from running back to my house and possibly murdering _them_.

"We're leaving. To England. Now." He told me, after a while. My brain wasn't able to process that. I stared at him blankly. "You said something about a House of Anubis, and how there's this mystery that may be the reason you're here. My parents will go out of town tonight, not far, but they won't be back 'till next week. I figured we should chack this place out." He explained. I stayed silent but questions formed in my eyes. He seemed to have read them. "Fares' on me. Don't worry about it. I got money saved up." He said with a small smile.

My eyebrows shot up, amused. I was impressed. "How exactly are we getting there? To the airport. On our bikes? How about my passport? Won't your parents be mad at you're impromtu flights to England?" I tested. Hope lit my eyes. I didn't care if we rode our bikes to England. I didn't care if we swam to England.

"They won't find out." He shrugged and continued, "Transportation? Covered. I got a rental. And I can help you sneak in to your house for your passport." We did as he said. I snuck in through my window, Fabain giving me a boost. I heard _her_ in the kitchen, and I was seeing red. It took a lot of energy to contain myself. I hoped Fabian was holding my pieces together again to keep me from barging in there and strangling _her_ to death. I focused on my task. I changed into a shirt and jeans and gathered a few clothes, some money and my passport into my bag. I threw it out the window and Fabian caught it. I jumped back down.

We were back at his house and in their garage. The rental car was sitting there, old and rusty. It looked like it wouldn't drive an inch. I didn't complain, I just eyed it as Fabian apologized, "I'm sorry about this. I use it to practice driving." I fought back a giggle. "It was the cheapest one in the lot."

He drove away after I got in, and I never looked back. Fabian drove slow, really slow. I didn't know if it was him or the car that might break down any minute. I didn't mind it, though. I was glad it moved at all. The smile that crept to my face grew wider each mile we take. I was finally going to England, away from my hell. I knew things wouldn't be simple with my situation and all, but I pushed it to the back of my head. I tried not to think of the complications this journey might bring or the complicated lies I left behind. Instead, I focused on the now.

We were almost crossing state lines, nearing the supposed exit, when instead of more road, there was a thick wall of tress in front of us. We slowed to a stop. "Wait, the road's not supposed to end yet." I said, confused. Fabian sighed and got out of the car, I did the same.

He was thoughtful for a moment, then he spoke, "I guess we're going on foot." I groaned inwardly and mumbled a 'fine.' He offered his hand, and I took it, slightly blushing. We picked up our bags and walked towards the unknown.

We weaved through the forest, hand in hand. As we got deeper in, my breaths got shallower, my heart quickening in pace. Little movements made me jump. Every sound startled me. I was panicking. It was dark, creepy and claustrophobic. I knew someone was watching me. I could feel it at the back of my head. I tried to ignore it and focused more on not running away. I knew if I did, I'd get more lost. A few more quick breaths, I notice the trees were getting thinner, growing farther and farther apart. I saw brightness in the distance. I knew we were almost out. I exhaled, relieved. Then I felt Fabain's grip on my hand tighten, his body tensing. I peaked at his face to see what was wrong. His eyes grew wide, alomost bulging out of its sockets, seeing things I didn't. He swallowed loudly. "Nina, we're doomed." He said, breathless.

"What?" I asked, confused. We walked further and we were out. There were no more trees, but grass. I immediately saw what Fabian meant, but it didn't register into my mind. There was a short stretch of land and that was it. "Oh." I said. We stared at the sight before us for a long time, not believing what we saw, thinking our eyes were playing tricks at us.

Land ended into nothingness. A blank space. Empty. "I think we reached the end of the world."


	15. House

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

House

Land ended into nothingness. A blank space. Empty. "I think we reached the end of the world." I said as I cautiosly walked closer, Fabian restrained me.

"Be careful." He said. We neared the edge together. I studied it closely. It looked like a cliff, but instead of land below, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Fabian picked up a rock and threw it. It went straight through and remained suspended as it slowly faded away. I watched disbelievingly. "Weird."

"You got that right... How can you not know about this?" I demanded.

"Never left town, remember?" He told me. "It's strange how we get internet and world news when we're... isolated." He trailed off. _Isolated_. I scoffed. What a great way to call it. I wanted so badly to wake up now, shake off this nightmare. I reached out to the empty space, ignoring Fabian's protests. It didn't feel different, except it was cooler. There was nothing to touch, nothing to feel. My hand felt lighter, I didn't fight gravity to keep it up. I kept it there until I noticed my hand slowy fading away as well. I shrieked, panicking, and immediately pulled my hand back.

"What in the world?" I said. I watched as my arm go back to normal again, denser. I sighed a breath of relief. "I'll never do that again." I tried to laugh it off, but I was still too tense. Fabian remained silent, looking like he'd go mad any minute. I realized he was holding his breath. I nudged him on the rib. "Breathe, Fabian."

"Let's go," he said, finally. "We won't be getting anywhere, apparently." He said with a sigh. I nodded. As we entered the line of trees, I noticed something move in the distance.

"What was that?" I asked, heart beating like a drum. I looked around, everything seemed 'normal', silent. Fabian looked at me curiously but I shook my head. We walked through the forest again. "What are you thinking?" I said as I noticed his furrowed brow, his worry line showing.

He was silent for a moment, deliberating what to say. "I'm... I'm just... I'm wondering if... I'm real." He said, quietly, sadly. I stopped and turned him around to face me. I looked deep into his eyes, searching. There was something there that I can't see in _them_. I smiled.

"You _are_ the most real thing in _this_ world." I said, I declared. He blushed and smiled. I took his hand, and we continued walking. We were out after a few minutes, and we drove back to my hell in silence. I wondered if I said too much, or if Fabian felt awkward around me now. I knew he wasn't. Silence with him was comfortable; there was no pressure to fill it with mindless chatter. _Easy_.

We passed through the first row of houses. I looked at it closely and saw my neighborhood for the first time. It was just like _him_, _her_, _them_. Empty. It wasn't my neighborhood at all. It was just a backdrop to fill the empty stage. _They_ were just actors. I asked Fabian to stop. "What's wrong?" He asked as he parked the car.

"I need to see something." I told him. He looked around to see what I meant. "Com'mon." I motioned him to follow me as a got out of the time-worn car. I approached the house nearest to us and walked the front steps. I was about to hit the doorbell...

"What are you doing?" Fabian said, hesitating by the car.

"Don't worry." I said, motioning again for him to come. He forced himself to leave his spot. I smiled when he was beside me. I rang the doorbell, it echoed through the house and through the walls. Minutes passed and there was no answer. I rang it again. Nothing. I rapped at the door.

"No one's home. Let's go." Fabian protested. He was confused, I can tell. I shook my head.

"No one lives here." I guessed. I reached for the doorknob and tried. It opened without protest, I swung it to reveal what it was hiding. There was nothing there. No floor, no ceilling, no nothing, just like the end of the world. "Just as I thought." I said. Fabian was speechless. I knew this was turning out to be a nightmare for him. He looked nervous and worried and scared as he stared at the sight before him. I felt bad for him, he didn't deserve this. I walked to the window and peeked in. "Huh, very clever." I said, absently. There were furniture and things when you looked through the window, but there was really nothing there. Just like _them_. Fabian didn't move an inch, so I pulled him to the next house. It was the same, empty, a prop. I pulled once again on Fabian's unmoving body and led him to the car. I let him sit on the passenger seat, and I went to the driver's side. I hoped and prayed I could remember what I learned in Driver's Ed.

We arrived at Fabian's house at last. I let out a breath. My hands were clammy and my heart was racing. I pulled into Fabian's garage and turned the engine off. I looked over to Fabian, his eyes wide and still in shock. "We're here." I said, trying to get his attention. He didn't respond. "Fabian!" I shouted, and he jumped. His frightened eyes met sad mine. I could see tears form in them. It broke my heart.

"What am I?" He said as a tear spilled over to his cheek, his voice shaking.

I put my hand to his face and wiped his tear away. "You're my American Fabian." I said with a small smile. He sighed and looked away. My hand fell to my side slowly. "Fabian..." I started, still trying to catch his eye.

"I realize... My life was empty untill _you_ came, when I knew you... _You_ were empty untill _you_ came. I see that now." He said quietly, still looking through the windshield.

"I don't know how I arrived here," I said. Tears were glazing over my vision, blocking Fabian. I blinked them away. "But I'll find out." I told him.

He finally looked at me. He started to say something but he paused and said something else. "How?"

"I'll have to spy on Victor."


	16. Peeping Tom

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Peeping Tom

"I don't know how I arrived here," I said. Tears were glazing over my vision, blocking Fabian. I blinked them away. "But I'll find out." I told him.

He finally looked at me. He started to say somthing but he paused and said something else. "How?"

"I'll have to spy on Victor." I shrugged, acting like it was no big deal. Fabian stared at me, wide-eyed but said nothing. "I need to get home, it's almost four." I told him as I studied his face. "Don't do anything stupid." I ordered and gave him a small smile. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I walked to my house, paused by the door, bracing myself. I put on a smile and entered. _She_ was waiting by the door, arms crossed and foot tapping. _Gosh_, I thought, _give me a break_. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and glare at her. My smile was still on. "Hi," I said.

"You left early." She stated. I nodded. She eyed me suspiciously. "Why?"

"Club meeting. History." I lied, quickly, as I closed the door, trying to hide my eyes.

She considered my answer for a minute. "Huh, you didn't tell me anything about joining a club or having a meeting." She said, still not convinced.

"Yeah, kinda forgot... I just got a text from the president. Said it was urgent, so, uh... I went." I said, watching for her reaction. Her eyes never left mine, They were empty, unlike Fabian. I wondered what she saw in mine. I gave her a weak smile.

"What's the meeting about?" She tested, pretending to be curious in a motherly fashion.

"Uh, this exhibit we're doing... Yeah. It'll be in the next-next month" I said. That would get me time to form a real History club and do an exhibit if she gets too suspicious.

"Oh!" She said, grinning. "Why didn't you say so." She was so fake, it made my blood burn. I inhaled deeply to relax my pounding heart. "Who's the president?" She asked, subtly trying to catch me in my lie.

"Fabian Rutter." I said. I knew he'd quickly back me up. "History club is new, he just started it. Uh, can I go now? Lots of planning to do, you know." I said. I needed to leave, or I might strangle her. My arms were tensing, although my face remained calm.

"No." Her face tight. Her grin turning into a grimace. "The Main Office called. They informed me about your detention." My mouth formed an 'O.' She paused. "Your skipping school?" She said in a voice of sadness and hurt. I scoffed, mentally.

"No! Of course not." I said, defensively. "We just had lunch outside school. That's allowed. We just didn't get back on time, so..." She stared at me, her face in a mask of worry, but her eyes betrayed her. She hardly cared. "I'll never do it again." I promised. She remained silent. "I'll be in my room." I dismissed myself.

My room was a mess. My actual books were scattered on the floor, clothes strewn on the bed that wasn't made up. I tidied things up. I replaced my books in my school bag, and returned my discarded clothes in my closet. I put some clothes and toiletries in two different bags, and texted Fabian to get it and do the same. I gathered all the clues I have and put it in my special box. I written everything down in my diary. I made some holes on the paper when I wrote about _them_. Hot tears rolled down my face, I couldn't go on writing anymore.

I jumped when something hit my window. I stood up and saw Fabian about to throw another rock. I open the window and threw out the bags containing my extra clothes. One is to be kept in Fabian's car and the other will be in his room, just in case I needed a quick escape. I mouthed a 'thanks' before he walked away. I went back to bed and tried to get some sleep.

Anubis house was quite. Sibuna was still hanging around in my room, minding their own business. Fabian was still by my side, holding my hand. Mara was writing something, Patricia and Amber looking over her shoulder. Mick was in the room as well. Jerome and Alfie were on the floor watching Mara intently. Fabian looked away from them and I _saw_ him. He was sad and worried and pained like he's so desperate but he didn't know what to do. He looked at me, then a hurt expression. He looked away like he can't bare the sight of me. A tear fell from his face...

I woke up. My pillow was wet with my own tears. I sat up and reach for my diary. Mara wrote in it.

'Nina,  
About your parents... Patricia thinks your parents are dopplegangers, like in movies. Alfie thinks they're aliens. Jerome thinks they're robots. Amber thinks that they are just regular people who had plastic surgery to look like your parents. That kind of makes sense, but reasons why? We have no clue. We're generally a whole lot more confused of were you are now. I read about how people on coma seem to have an out of body experience and watch the events around them, but those are just stories. But you... We don't know. We're sure, though, that that isn't the afterlife since your still alive and we can communicate with you. Fabian thinks your somewhere in the middle. He doesn't say it but I know he's afraid that you might somehow slip and actually _move on_. We all are. I'm sorry we can't be of help, Nina.  
Mara'

I closed my diary, not wanting to see it anymore. I dressed for the day, left a note to _her_, and walked to Fabian's home. We drove to school and served detention. Time went by _slow_. My feet kept tapping and eventually the teacher told me to stop. I still couldn't sit still. Then finally, detention was over. Fabian and I proceeded to our plan. We walked to Victor's office and hung around the corridor until he left. He did, we snuck in and hid behind a shelf. Victor came back. He did nothing. Just writing, or reading, or using the computer. He left again after a while.

"This is the most boring stake-out ever." Fabian whispered, causing me to giggle. I was stopped short when I heard pecking and wings flutter. A black feather slowly fell in front of our faces. Fear flooded our eyes as we realize where it came from.

We looked up and there it was. A black bird watching over us.


	17. Help

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Help

We looked up and there it was. A black bird watching over us. I bit back the scream that was building in my chest, my heart staring to race. "Let's get out of here!" I whispered to Fabian, frantically, who was frozen in his spot. We ran quickly out the door and straight to the parking lot, not bothering to check if Victor saw us. I didn't hear yelling, so that was a good sign. We got in Fabian's car and drove aimlessly, as far away from Victor and Corbierre as possible. I could feel blood rush to my head, pounding in my temples as adrenaline kicked in. Fabian was breathing hard and fast. He was driving above speedlimit, I didn't expect this from a rusty-old car. "Fabes, slow down a bit. You're freaking me out more." I said, breathless. He stomped on the breaks, hard, causing to car to a abrupt halt. Our bodies lurched forward, I watched as I saw my nose near the dashboard and back.

"Maybe we should stay here for a while?" He panted, turning the engine off. I nodded. Tears started falling from my eyes without warning. I was pushed over the edge again, a setback for hiding your feelings and never letting them out. You'll just explode when you fill to the brim and you can't take it anymore. I sobbed into my hands as Fabian patted my back. I let the overflow feelings out and calmed when I can close myself again. Fabian sighed. "What do we do now? We didn't really get anything from spying on Victor. Except maybe nightmares from that creepy bird." I chuckled on that.

"I don't really know." I said. I thought for a while. "Maybe we should get some help. I don't think we can do this alone anymore." I suggested.

"What are we doing?" He asked, quietly, but I had nothing to say. He was right. What were we doing? We don't have a plan, we don't have a goal. All I knew was something was wrong and I didn't belong here, and I was determined to find out what and why exactly. Fabian shifted to face me. "Get help from who? Your Gran said not to trust anyone." He tested, eyebrows raised. "Who could we trust anyway? No one seems to be real in here." He said, bitterly.

I smiled proudly as an idea got to me. I raised my hand to cover my one eye. "Sibuna," was all I said and he understood it immediately, as if he read my mind.

"Are you sure?" He studied me, warily. I gave a shrug and a small smile. I knew I could trust them. They were my friends and I love them in any way, shape or form. Even in this crazy, messed up palce I'm in, they were still them. Fabian texted everyone to meet at his house, saying it was important. We drove back to his place and waited.

We were gathered in the Fabian's living room now. Fabian stood up and Patricia spoke, "What's so important for us being here?" She asked, quite suspiciously, watching me and Fabian as we communicated silently through our eyes.

"Did Rutter finally get a girlfriend here and decided to bore us with the great news?" Jerome taunted. Alfie and Patricia laughed out loud, while the others chuckled. I saw Fabian blush a deep red. I looked away, feeling the heat run to my cheeks as well.

"No." Fabian said, deffensively. "We have something a whole lot more important to tell you. Also, possibly problematic." The group became silent seeing the seriousness in Fabian's statement. Fabian told my story, I joined in a little bit for a few details. Doubt were in their eyes, as worry and confusion were their faces.

"Are you guys serious?" Alfie asked after we mentioned the edge.

"End of the world? But that impossible." Mara said. I could almost see the gears running in her head as she debated the truth of what we were telling her, logical thinking and realism as opposed to imagination and fantasy. We explained further, telling them about the empty houses and our field trip to Victor's office, but they were still skeptical.

"And this diary that you use to talk to the 'real world'," Mick said, putting airqoutes on real world. "Prove that."

I tossed him my diary, and he caught in in one swift hand motion. He flipped through it and they all read it, disbelievingly. "No way!" Alfie said, in awe.

"Really creepy." Jerome commented as Mick muttered, "Spooky."

"You swear you didn't forge this?" Patricia asked.

Fabian put his hands up. "I was freaked out, myself." He told them.

"So somewhere out there, there's another me... That's so cool! I wish I could meet me. I wonder how that would go..." Amber said in her usual Amber way. I smiled at her but the others rolled their eyes.

"So now that that's settled, will you guys help me?" I asked them, hopefully. They all said yes and smiled at me. "That's great!" I exclaimed.

"What do we do now?" Fabian asked me again. We were all silent for a while.

"I'll check with my Gran. She might know something." I said. Fabian lent me his car offering to accompany me but I refused. Something tells me that I should do this alone. I drove to the place Gran lives. The address was in afterlife-Nina's phone, so it must be it. The place looked nice. With the trees changing color and the brick houses, it was a nice sight. I walked in the main building, the front office was completely bland, with white walls and boring furniture, it felt like a different place.

The receptionist greeted me with a smile. "Hi! How can I help you?"

I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm here to visit Mrs. Irene Martin. I'm her grandaugher, Nina Martin." I said, politely. She looked at me, confused.

"I'm sorry. What's the name again?" She asked as she looked over some files.

"Irene Martin." I repeated. She looked up at me finally.

"I'm so sorry, dear, but there's no Irene Martin living here."


	18. Decoy

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Decoy

"I'm so sorry, dear, but there's no Irene Martin living here." The lady apologized, sympathetically. My heart missed a beat. "But we do have an Irene Wright and a Grace Martin. Do those sound like who you're looking for?" She tried.

"Are you sure? Did she leave or something? Move address?" I asked, trying hard not to sound so desperate.

"No Irene Martin has ever registered." She said softly.

My vision started blurring. "B-but that's impossible! She's told me about her bingo buddies. This is the address my family knows of her!" I ranted, my voice high and hitching in place, as tears pooled in my eyes.

"I am really sorry," the lady said, standing up from her place behind the counter, alarmed. Her hand subconsiously reached out to me. "Do you want me to call the police and search for your grandmother?" She offered, kindly. She was a nice lady, I gathered. She didn't deserve to be yelled at. I inhaled, deeply, calming myself.

"No, thank you." I said, flatly. I turned away from her. "I'm sorry for interrupting." I mumbled as I walked to the door, leaving her dumbstruck, mouth hanging. I walked to Fabian's car. I blindly drove back to his house and left his car infront of his house without speaking to him. I slowly walked to my house, opening the door without pause. Mom was waiting for me again.

"You're late." She scolded, voice low and steady. I nodded, lifelessly. I forgot to put on my smile. It didn't matter. We both knew the truth behind our charades. She looked at me confused and uncaring. "You're grounded, remember?" She continued, "You can't just go running around and going home when you feel like it."

"I'm sorry." I said, quietly. She studied me. She must've seen that something was bothering me but didn't care enough to wonder what. I hesitated but asked, "Did Gran move?"

There was a split second that her eyes where filled with horror, but she hid it instantly. "No," she answered. "She still lives in that shabby, old retirement home." She added with a scoff.

"Oh," was all I said. Left for my room without a word, not bothering to say goodbye or whatever.

I slammed the door shut, too distracted to care what she would think. I threw myself on the bed, and closed my eyes tighly as a I pinch the brigde of my nose with between my fingers. I groaned in frustration. "What am I going to do?" I hissed. Taking deep breathes, I laid there, as I tried hard not to cry.

Gran was not real. At the same time, she was. She was like my messenger from the real world, warning me of the dangers ahead. I didn't hate her for not being here. She was trying to help me in the only way she could. I couldn't hate her for that. She risked their wrath to help me. I shouldn't hate her for that.

I should hate me. I hated myself for not seeing this coming. How could I be this blind? How could I be this stupid? I keep my hopes up again and again just to get it stepped on and shattered. I didn't know how many times my heart could break. I thought that was only for romantic love. Oh, how cruel could this world be.

I tried hard to the last shred of sanity I had. I wasn't crazy, only the world is. I needed to go back my world, however equally crazy it was my place to be. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to dream and see. See only from a far the place I longed, the people I loved. It would only break my heart more. I didn't think my heart could take another before it finally gives up and dies.

"Be careful, Nina. Beware of the trap... Beware of the trap..." Her words kept replaying in my head. Beware of the trap... It slowly morphed into Sarah's warning. Beware of the trap... Beware of the trap... Beware the black bird...

My body got heavier and heavier as the words repeated, my eyelids fluttering to a close. Beware the black bird...

"Nina," someone called. I didn't open my eyes but I could see her. She was like dense air with defined edges and dull colors. She was smiling sweetly, sadly at me. "Nina," she called again. What? I answered in my head. Her brows furrowed at my irritated tone. "I'm sorry," she says, sofly. For what? You didn't do anything wrong. "I'm sorry," she repeated. What am I going to do? I at a dead end. I just want to get out of this place. Please, please, just help me. I begged, but she didn't say anything. She just watches me with pityful eyes and it irks me a bit. Some help. She starts to fade. No! Don't leave. Please. I begged more, my internal voice breaking, but she is almost completely gone. I reach for her but my arm doesn't move. "Listen..." Her voice echoed as she disappeared.

I jolted awake with a gasp, "Sarah!"


	19. Angel

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Angel

I jolted awake with a gasp, "Sarah!" I looked around the room, desperately and pointlessly searching for her. My eyes pried every corner in my dark room, but there was nothing to see. This was different. Usually my dreams would be of Anubis house, of reality, but this time it was plain dreaming, imagination. I sighed, as I tried to recall what she said. Listen. Listen to what? I laid in bed again and hoped for more sleep. When I did, I slept without dreaming, already forgetting about Sarah. It the first peaceful night since I woke up...

Thump. My eyes opened to a faint sound from outside. I strained to listen more but everything was quiet. It was still dark, the sun hadn't come up yet. My dreamless sleep worried me. It was like an a sign or an omen that something was wrong. It was peaceful but something, like a force, pulled me to it, telling me. Something... gravitational that pushes me to believe something was coming. It was like the calm sea before the storm. The peace was temporary and you'd know it, you'd feel it. You'd feel the pressure in the air and you'd know the storm was closing in. What would be my storm? Isn't my life messed up enough? Hadn't all the mysteries been the tornado and turned my world upside down? What more is th- There was that sound again. I waited...

Thump. I jumped out of bed in one quick movement and instictively led my feet to where I heard it. It led me to the window. Outside I saw Fabian throw another rock at the siding by the window and hissing my name. I opened the window, the chilly wind hitting my warm body, making me shiver. "Fabian? What are you doing? It's one in the morning!" I demanded under my breath.

"Com'mon help me up, Rapunzel." Fabian teased with a small smile. I rolled my eyes and watched as Fabian climbed up to my window. I held out my hand when he was within my reach and grabbed his arm. He finally made it in after a few minutes of struggling. He landed on the floor with a loud thud making both of us cringe.

"Shhh!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I glared at him and he stared back at me apologetically. After a moment of tension, we both snickered and started laughing.

"Shhh!" But that made us laugh harder as we tried to keep it down. It was ridiculous, there wasn't even anything funny. It was probably just our brains picking up a floating joke in the air that made us crack up. Or we were slowly loosing our minds to stress. Or we were desperately trying to forget the things we have to deal with and pretend to be regular teenagers, sneaking around in the middle of the night with no duties and responsibilities. The laughter died down and we can't pretend anymore. "What are you doing here?" I asked, finally.

"I um... I just wanted to check on you. I thought you didn't come back yet, and I got worried. Then I saw the car, so I wondered why you just took off. What happened with your Gran?"

With the mention of Gran, the teasing mood dropped immediately. I walked away from him, trying to avoid his eyes. "She doesn't exist," I said flatly.

Fabian was silent, not grasping what I said. "Wh-what?" I turned to face him, all emotion hidden behind the mask.

"She doesn't exist," I repeated, holding his gaze.

"Wha- Bu- Wh- Ho- How? What do you mean?" I gave him a bitter smile.

"I think you should know that. She doesn't exist," I repeated for the last time. I felt guilty for putting my mask in front of Fabian. I was supposed to be completely honest with him, I owed him that much. But it wasn't much for him as it was for me. I needed to at least pretend I was strong, that I didn't care Gran wasn't here, that I could take anything. I needed to pretend so I would break down and cry.

Fabian didn't say anything. I wondered how he must've taken my words. What if he thought I meant he wasn't real? That made me shed off my mask and now bare, naked worry and sadness and guilt was my face. Fabian saw that and he was alarmed by the sudden flash of emotion. How walked towards me and placed his hands on my arms. "I'm so sorry, Nina."

"It's okay," I told him. I didn't cry, for Fabian kept me whole. "You need to go. It's get brighter outside."

Fabian studied me warily then nodded. He kissed the top of my head and jumped out the window. I waited until I heard his soft footstep before I wrapped my arms around me and imagined they were Fabian's. My eyes stung and my nose burned. I tried to hold down the sob that was building in my chest, rising higher and higher.

"Don't cry, sweet Nina." I heard the familiar voice. I jumped and turned around looking where it came from. "There, there. Everything will be alright." The voice sounded again as it echoed through my head.

Sarah? I answered in my thoughts.

"Yes. He is a sweet boy," Sarah mused. I could hear the smile in her words.

Am I officially loosing my mind?

I heard her chuckle. "No, darling. Don't worry,"

Well, some comfort in that. Why can I hear you in my head?

"Ah, it's because I am always with you. I am you and you are me. Remember?" Her voice rang through my head. It was like thoughts, it was like hearing someone next to speak, only that someone is invisble and only I can hear. I heard her chuckle again as I processed the situation.

I don't quite understand. What about Gran? How come she was hear but she doesn't exist? How do I get out of here?

"Slow down, love. Well, the thing between you and I are simply too complicated to explain. It draws back to the Ancient Egyptians and the prophecy. About your Gran. She doesn't not exist. She's in your heart and when you needed her, she was there." I sat down to keep myself from falling, my legs weren't working anymore.

But I need her now. Why isn't she here?

"It's not the right time. And you just think you need her, when you don't. You have everything you need to know." She pointed.

I don't know anything! My hands made a gesture like I was having a conversation with the wall.

"Yes, you do," she insisted.

I don't know how to leave.

"You can't leave your own mind, Nina," she said.

What-

The door flew open without warning as she walked in. "Mom?"

She looked at me, breathless and wide-eyed. "Nina, we need to talk."


	20. Intervention

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Intervention

"Nina, we need to talk," she said urgently. She paused upon seeing me with my hands in the air and an exhausted expression. "What are you doing?"

I let my hands fall to my sides. "Nothing," I said coolly. I returned the subject back to her, "Talk about what? I asked.

"Just come down to the living room, okay?" She said, trying hard to be more patient. She was ultimately failing. A person with so much negativity won't ever be patient. I wasn't even sure if she was a real person.

"Why not talk here?" I tried. I was amusing myself, trying to get her pissed.

"Because," she stated, finally. She was obviously trying not to glare; her body tense. I could even see her neck muscles standing out. She looked at me expectantly, "Well?"

I put my hands up, palms facing her, in surrender, "Okay, okay. I'm coming." I stood up and followed her downstairs, stopping by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a big bag of Doritos.

I entered the living room. They were already seated on the sofa, waiting for me. I had my choices where to sit. It will either be the recliner, the ottoman or remain standing. I was about to take the ottoman because it seemed the best way to 'talk,' when she motioned to it and ordered, "Sit."

I smirked internally and headed for the recliner. Like I'm gonna do what you say. I slumped myself heavily, bouncing a little, and said, "'Sup?" I grinned at myself. I was being such a teenager. I put my feet up the coffee table for emphasis.

She eyed my feet and dragged out a sigh. She muttered, "Okay then," as she repositioned herself to face me. He did the same. She took a deep breath, "The other day-"

"Yeah?" I interrupted rudely.

Her nostrils flared ever so slightly. She took another deep breath to calm herself. I wondered how that was working out for her. She continued, "The other day-"

"If this is about my detention again, I thought we settled that already?" I paused and let the question hang. She was starting to say something when I continued, "Then why are you still interrogating me? I already had my punishment. I'm grounded, and I served detention-"

"Will you let me finish!" She said quickly, exploding. I motioned my hand for her to go on. "The other day," she started. She paused and looked at me, checking to see if I would interrupt her again. I smirked. I was tempted to say something to get under her skin, but I knew I'm already in deep and buried, so I stopped myself. "You told me you went out to lu-" She paused as I loudly opened the bag of chips and started eating noisily. "You said you went out to lunch," she continued, deciding to ignore me. "And came back late... Well, your version of the story doesn't match the school's." She paused again, this time for suspense. "They informed me you weren't in any of your morning classes. Why would they say that if you just came back late from lunch? So who's lying?"

I tried to come up with an excuse, "Well, I-"

"Friday," she interrupted me, giving me a taste of my own medicine. Great. She continued, "You left early for your so-called 'History Club' meeting, an urgent one I might add. There's no History Club."

"I uh, I-"

"Is there a reason you left early, and didn't go to school at all?" Crap. I was caught. Her eyebrows were raised, proud and triumphant. I sat up straight, removing my feet off the table. I realized she was waiting for a response.

"I-" I paused, waiting for another interruption that didn't come. "I... I went to visit Gran. She... She wasn't there," I answered quietly looking at my feet. It was partly the truth. At the corner of my eye, I saw them share a look. It annoyed me. My head snapped back up. I stared at them accusingly, eyes tight. Their expressions were undisturbed, they don't even care Gran wasn't where she was supposed to be, safe and sound. "You know about this, don't you?"

"No," he said.

I laughed bitterly, "Oh, he speaks." I slumped back down on the recliner.

"Nina, don't be rude to your father," she scolded as if she cared.

I scoffed, "Sure. Father." I scoffed again, "Right," I mutter.

Her eyes transformed, showing worry and pain. Her brows and lips followed in accordance, turning and twisting in a practiced manner. "Nina," she started in a soft voice filled with compassion and care. Her eyes, face and voice was trying to say, 'I care, I love you,' but her body language says 'I'm forced to do this, I don't give a damn.' It was so obvious, she was practically screaming it. She sighed, "We're worried about you."

"Are you really?" I challenged. She was staring at me intently, as if to say yes with her eyes. "Well, there's nothing to worry about." I was about to stand up and leave.

"Stay." She ordered. "Is something bothering you?" she asked, 'concerned.'

"Nothing, okay-"

"Is something wrong?" She interrupted.

"No-"

"Why are you rebelling all of a sudden?"

"I'm not-"

"You were always behaved and perfect."

"Don't wo-"

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"If there was would you even listen?" I said in a rush before she interrupted me again.

"Of course we would." She said in a fake-offended voice.

"Right. Well, there's nothing to talk about." I tried to end the conversation but there was obviously more in store.

"Then why would you talk to yourself?" She tried.

"What?" I asked, incredulously. I notice a man walk in followed by a woman. They were both in uniform. I stared at them in surprise. "Who are they?" I asked worried.

"We hired some people for you problems." She explains. More people came in. "We're worried about you, Nina." She said again. The man look to her. silently asking for permission. She nods and they all walk towards me. I watched them with fear. I look back to her as tears start forming in my eyes.

"Why?"


	21. White Box

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

White Box

"Why?" The question echoed in my head. I could still see their faces when I closed my eyes. I could still feel my back graze the wall as they slowly closed in on me. _She_ brought a lot of reinforcements with her.

"Don't touch me," I breathed.

"Relax, sweetie. We are here to help you." A short lady said to me slowly and deliberately as if she were to talking to a 5-year-old.

"Get away." My voice was shaky.

Two powerful-looking men came closer to me. "We won't harm you," one of them spoke. I saw the logo at the chest pocket of his uniform. _John Michaels Institute for Mental Health_. I pressed myself harder against the cold wall as if it would distance me from my pursuers. But I was trapped. There was nowhere to run.

We were all still waiting for the next move. We all braced ourselves.

My eyes darted to every single one of them. Their faces imprinted on my mind. The short mousy lady who had reddish brown hair and a clipboard on her hand. The tall man with spiked hair his hand behind his back. The wide dark man who was closest to me, his eyes empty. And _them_. I couldn't believe how much they resembled me. _He_ had my dad's ashy hair and his long straight nose. _She_ had my mom's slender body and her pretty blue eyes. But I saw through.

_He_ was nothing. He just stood there lifeless. Watched the scene in front of him almost boringly.

_She_ was... It was hard to find the words to describe her. My eyes landed on her and she still wore that mask of worry. She acted as if she was doing what was best for me. She had to do what she had to do. But as I studied her features, there was this strange glint in her eyes. _Pure hatred_.

There was a fire in my chest and I charged after her. In a second, the stillness broke and the two men caught me. "Get off me!" I struggled against their strong grasps.

"Honey, don't fight them," _She_ said over my cries.

"Let me go! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Please, Nina, darling."

I continued to fight as I stared at her straight in the eyes. "I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" Her face contorted into a look of pain and hurt, but I knew better. I kept screaming and yelling and thrashing at her. "STOP ACTING! I KNOW YOU HATE ME! WELL GUESS WHAT, _MOM_, I HATE YOU TOO- AHH!" I cried out in pain as the tall man stabbed me with the needle. I looked at him with wide tear-filled eyes and his face of cold broke. He was sorry for me and it pained him to push the syringe and inject me with the medicine. My struggles weakened and my vision started blurring. But in the dizzying confusion as my world started spinning, I saw the tiny smirk of victory on _her_ face.

I re-watched the scene on the white padded walls of the box they put me in. Again and again. Clear and vivid.

I laid still on the hard bed as I stared ahead unseeing. I didn't take notice of the nurse that regularly came in to check on me. I didn't regard of the food she left on my bedside. I ignored when she cared for me and brushed my hair. I didn't listen when she spoke to me.

All I saw were memories. All unsure which were real and which were not. Dreams within dreams.

Tears refused to fall, for there were none left. This was it. No place to go but my dreams. I was trapped in this white box, trapped in this world.

"Nina."

_Sarah_. I didn't see her, but I knew she was there. I felt her. _I failed you once again_. A warmth brushed my face and kissed my forehead. There was a whisper of air at my ear. "Don't lose hope." With that I fell asleep.

Anubis house was in chaos. Even Fabian left my side. They were at panic. And somehow, that raised me from my stupor. I worried with them. What has happened? I couldn't quite catch what they were talking about. Was it Joy? Victor?

Amber came to my side and held my hand. She wasn't her usual calm with the world self. She seemed lost for what to do. She brushed my hair with her fingers, "Don't worry, Nins. We'll get you out of there somehow." She was crying. "Two Sibunas on your side? We'll be unstoppable." Something tells me, she's saying this to herself more than to me. With all my will, I squeezed her hand back. I could only manage to make my hand twitch, but she gasped and hugged me tight. She didn't alert the others, she just stayed there and held me.

I awoke to the door opening. It was still dark. Only the light from the hallway illuminated my room. A man in uniform came in. He wasn't the usual nurse that checks on me. He looked around the room, searching corners and drawers. He read the information about my condition on the clipboard by my bed.

"I'm just here for your monitoring." He's voice sounded very familiar. "You are doing very well." He took my temperature, and wrote on the clipboard. He set down a tray next to me. "You have to eat your food so you can get better." He went back to the door and checked the hallway. He waited a few seconds then rushed to my side. He held my hand tightly and whispered, "I'll get you out of here, Nina. Make sure you eat your meals."

"Fabian?"

"Shh. I'll come back for you. Promise."


	22. Rescue

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

Rescue

"Fabian?"

"Shh. I'll come back for you. Promise." I smiled and nodded. I had a lot of questions I was too weak to ask. He gently touched my cheek with the back of his hand. "And you promise to eat. Gain some strength, okay?"

"Promise," I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "Good girl. Don't take any medicine they give you. I have to go." With that he left.

I reached for the apple on the tray and started chewing on it. I was still pretty drugged from whatever they have given me that even eating was exhausting. I couldn't really think straight. For all I knew, Fabian could have been a hallucination. I couldn't process how he could have known how to find me, let alone what had happened to me. I was too sedated to figure it out. Halfway through finishing the apple, my eyelids were too heavy to continue. I set it down and fell in a long deep dreamless sleep.

I slowly woke to a bright day. I looked at the clock next to me and it says it was almost half past noon. My body was sore from inactivity. My stomach was achingly empty. And my throat was extremely dry. I sat up on the bed and my head swam slightly. I was more alert today than last night, but I was still very weak. I reached for some food and ate. All I had was half an apple, watered down soup and some bread and water. It was disgusting but I didn't care. I was starving. When I finished, I still needed more.

I looked around the room and it was empty and depressing. Mental institutions really shouldn't be kept bare. The place was dead. No wonder the sick patients never healed. There was not a single flower present in my room. It was either not allowed or _they_ just didn't visit yet to send me any. The latter was not surprising in the least.

I heard someone outside so I laid back down on the bed and pretended to be faint. I stared lifelessly at the walls. After a few minutes, the mousy nurse finally entered. "Oh, you've been eating I see. Good good." She replaced the tray with a new one. I had to hide my smile of gratitude. This lady could not be trusted. She took my temperature and did some tests. "You seem to be getting better, although you look very weak," She mumbled as she wrote down on her clip board. "Swallow this for me please, Ms Martin." She placed a giant yellow pill on my mouth and brought the water to me. I took a gulp but I bit down on the pill so I don't swallow it. "Eat. I'll be back in a few minutes." When I was sure she was gone, I took the pill from my mouth and placed it under my pillow.

As I went through the new batch of food on the try, the nurse knocked in again. "Visitors for you, Nina," She said cheerfully. I saw a girl with stingy black hair and sunglasses on a wheelchair being pushed in by... Amber? "It your cousin Betty and Grace!" I didn't show my confusion. I just kept on staring into space. When I saw the nurse wasn't looking, I saw the nametag on Amber's chest that says 'Betty.' She gave me a wink. "Well, I shall leave you to it then." She gave us a smile and walked away.

When we were out of earshot, Amber spoke hesitantly, "Nina?"

I kept my act of being oblivious, "Cousin Betty." She looked worried. I gave her a wink. She sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank goodness. For a second there I thought you were a gonner," She rambled on as she pushed the stranger closer to my bed. I put my finger to my lips to silence her. She mouthed an apology. She took the seat from the corner and sat near me.

"Why is cousin Grace here?"

For a moment, she was confused. I gestured to the stranger. "We were just worried about you and wanted to pay a visit." She then came closer to me and whispered, "We're here to rescue you. We have a plan," She said with a giggle.

I was still lost. "But who is she? Is she even conscious?"

"Oh, no. We found her outside. Patricia gave her a little pinch, then I took her with me. Don't worry. You'll see. It's super genius," She said, matter-of-factly. I stared at her wide-eyed.

"You kidnapped someone? Do you even realize how much danger your putting this poor girl though!" I breathed.

"This is no one more or less. You know that. Look, Nins. We'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here. Now be quite and finish your food." She instructed. Her face was very serious. But then she took a deep breath and smiled. "This stress is not good for me. I've lost so much beauty sleep worrying about you."

A warmth rushed through my chest, and I had to stop the tears that were forming in my eyes. I busied myself by reaching for the lukewarm soup. I took a sip and tried very not to spit it out. "Why would you even do that for me? You hardly know me." I kept my eyes down as I mumbled in between sips. "I mean, how did you know what happened and where to find me?"

"Nina... I don't know why. You're right, I don't know you very well. For some reason though, I feel like I do. I'm not sure why, but I know that I love you." She held my hand and smiled. I couldn't hold back the tears now. All I could do now was hold her hand back. She explained further, "And Fabian decided to walk back to your house then he heard you and your fake-mom arguing. So he crept back into your room. Thankfully you left the window open. He listened in and saw that they took you. So he found your things and called us. We've been writing to your other friends ever since planning how to get you out."

"Wow." I had no other words.

"Yeah. That looks really disgusting by the way," She pointed out to my soup, changing the subject to lift the mood.

I snickered, "It really is."

The door suddenly open and Patricia entered. "We ready?" Amber asked her.

Patricia raised her hand to her right eye, "Sibuna."


	23. The Plan

I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.

* * *

The Plan

Patricia raised her hand to her right eye, "Sibuna."

Amber and I also raised our hand to our eye and said, "Sibuna."

Patricia nodded and smiled. "Alright she's on her way. Act cool." As instructed, Amber took the bowl of soup from my hand and fed me as I stared blankly into space. Patricia pressed her back against the wall and waited for the next move.

The door opened. "Com'mon, Nins. You have to eat your food," Amber said as the mousy nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry to say, Betty, but your time is up. I can escort you out." Patricia slowly stalked her way to the nurse then pinched her somewhere by her shoulder. The nurse fainted and Patricia caught her.

"Amber get the door. Nina undress Grace." She instructed as she hastily undressed the nurse. Amber did as was told, but I sat there still in shock. "Nina move!" I automatically got off my bed and went to the girl on the wheelchair they called Grace. I slowly took her top off. "Amber help her."

Amber came over and helped me with my task. "Take your gown off and put this on. I'll take her shorts off." She handed me the top.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" I said as I undressed myself.

"It's the plan. Just follow along. Don't forget the wigs. Amber." Amber handed me the shorts and took the hospital gown from my hand. That's when I noticed what Patricia was wearing. She came in with a thin white cotton shirt and undershorts. Her hair was in a bun, just like the nurse. As she put on the nurse's uniform, it was hard to tell she wasn't the mousy nurse. She had the same reddish brown hair. She dressed the mousy nurse in similar clothes, but she didn't look authentic. Amber took the wig and the sunglasses off of Grace and helped me put it on. Patricia dressed Grace in my gown and a wig that was similar to my hair and took her shoes and gave it to me.

Just then, Mick, disguised accordingly, entered and wordlessly placed Grace on my bed. He positioned her sideways and from where I was standing I saw that Grace could easily just be me. He went to the unconscious mousy nurse and stood her up.

"Sit on the wheelchair, Nina," Patricia instructed me and I did as I was told. "Ready Mick?"

He put his hand to his right eye, "Sibuna."

Patricia opened the door for us. "This way please." Amber rolled me out onto the hallway as we discreetly made our getaway.

"So what's Mick gonna do with the real nurse?" I murmured through my teeth.

"After a few minutes, when we're safely away from them, he will walk her to the nurses station so when she gains consciousness it will be as if she had always been there. Then he and Jerome with keep watch at their posts until we get you out." Amber whispered the plan to me.

We turned a few corners. Once in a while I would either see Jerome or Mick standing by and guarding. I could quickly think Jerome was the tall spiky haired nurse and Mick the wide man who brought me here. Maybe that was the point all along. I noticed someone following us. "I think we're busted!" I warned them worriedly.

"Don't worry. That's just Fabian." Amber reassured me, but I could not calm down. The plan was going way to smoothly. I knew with my rotten luck, something has to go wrong. My heart was beating so fast with worry and anticipation. "Oh by the way, Nina. Here," Amber took my hand and placed something tiny in it. I instantly felt relieved when I saw what it was. The ruby center of the Eye of Horus calmed my nerves. I quickly put it on and hid it behind my shirt. I could almost literally feel its protection envelop me. "Better?"

"Loads," I said gratefully. "Where did you get it?"

"Fabian. He thought of everything. Good thing you didn't have it on the night they took you." Patricia explained as she walked next to us. We entered the elevator and waited for Fabian to get in. We didn't talk much for there were others in the lift. Two floors down and we exited. "I'm gonna have to sign you out first over here, Ma'am." Patricia said as we neared the lobby's main desk. "Wait here please." We waited as she looked our names up.

I noticed Fabian continue walking towards the door followed by Jerome shortly after. "Where are they going?" I softly ask Amber.

"We have to wait for all of them to get there before we do so we can leave immediately." Amber explained.

"Get where?"

Then I saw Mick briskly walking our direction. "Hurry. They're on to us," He warned us and left for meeting place I still didn't know where.

"Here you are Ms. Betty. Please fill these out and sign here." Patricia instructed. As Amber wrote down the needed information, I noticed a nurse come up to another and discuss something. Another one arrives and they start looking around, watching out for suspicious activity.

I was about to rush Amber when she says, "Done. Do you happen to know where to find the shuttle bus?"

"I can walk you there Ms. Betty," Patricia finishes the skit. "This way." All three of us exit as the nurses walk towards us. They were quite far behind.

"Excuse me. Wait up!" One of them calls out to us, but we keep going. We were almost out the door when they sped up.

"Run, Amber- Oh!" Patricia bumped into someone. We all started to apologize simultaneously to the the lady, "I'm so sorry, Ma'am-" Our apologies were cut short when we realized who she was.

It was _her_.


End file.
